


We Broke Up

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Acting, Actor Tweek Tweak, Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Arguing, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drama, Fights, Getting Back Together, M/M, Making Up, Mechanic Craig Tucker, Mechanics, Mental Breakdown, Post-Break Up, Romance, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Tweek Tweak is a famous actor, and Craig Tucker is a mechanic in South Park. How are these two connected? Well they used to be the perfect couple, and thought that it would last like that, but that all came to an end when they broke up.However, when Tweek comes back to South Park, the two might have to come face-to-face and resolved all the unresolved issues they have for each other and their past relationship.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	We Broke Up

“Good morning, America!” A woman wearing a pink suit and had a microphone in her hands stood up on stage as an audience began to cheer behind the cameras that were pointing at the woman. “I’m your host, Jamie Smith, and welcome back to another episode of  _ Spilling the Tea _ ! Where we share with you all the celebrity drama that’s been happening, rate the best celebrity couples from super hot to trashy as F, share some hot DIY tips for your daily lives, and give you a face-to-face discussion with the hottest celebrity in Hollywood!”

The crowd began to cheer loudly as they all chanted Jamie’s name over and over. Jamie smiled at the audience, giving them a bow and enthusiastic little dance.

“Alright folks, I got a treat for you today. For you see, this morning, we’ll be having a little interview with the star of  _ The Betrayal _ and  _ Kiss Me to Death _ , along with many other dramas and films, Tweek Tweak!”

With that, Tweek came out from behind the set and started making his way towards the stage. As soon as the crowd saw him, people cheered, screaming his name loudly, and shouting their admiration for him. Tweek then shook hands with Jamie, hugged her, and then the two sat down in the chairs that were behind them.

Once the crowd was quiet, Jamie began the interview, “it’s so nice to meet you, Tweek.”

“Thank you, it’s so great to be here, Jamie. I’m a huge fan of the show,” Tweek said.

“You hear that everyone? If the Tweek Tweak loves our show, then we must be doing something right!” Jamie joked and the crowd laughed. “So Tweek, as we all know, you have been in a lot of dramas and a couple of hit movies in the past few years, you’ve really rose to fame in such a short amount of time. How does it feel to get this far in your career and at a young age?”

Tweek chuckled, “Well Jamie, it’s been great! I’m so glad that my hard work has gotten me this far in my career. To be honest, acting has always been my dream, but growing up, I’ve always been afraid that I wasn’t going to make it, that I was never going to be a great actor, but thanks to the support of my friends and family back in my hometown, I managed to get the courage I need, moved away from home at eighteen and moved to California, started playing a few small roles here and there, took a few acting classes, and before I knew it...I started playing in hit shows such as  _ The Betrayal  _ and  _ Welcoming Mr. Darcy _ , and now...I’ve started getting roles for many great movies, and it’s been so wonderful. I would have never gotten this far with the support of those who support me, my friends, and my manager,” Tweek smiled.

The crowd cheered, some shouting how much they love Tweek and were complimenting him and all the shows and films he’s been in. Tweek smiled at all the adoration and compliments, and started blowing a few kisses to a few fans here and there.

“Oh my, everyone sure loves you, Tweek,” Jamie laughed.

Tweek blushed, “well I’m just happy so many have been supporting all the movies and dramas I’ve been.”

“Well who wouldn’t when you’re playing the leading roles. Boy, if Hollywood knew how great of an actor you can be much sooner, you would have immediately started playing leading roles much sooner,” Jamie said.

Tweek chuckled, “that’s kind of you to say, but no, I’m thankful that in my earlier days when I was starting out that I was even able to get at least a minor speaking role. Sure, it was hard, sometimes frustrating, but it taught me a lot about being patient and helped me improve my skills over the years. I wouldn’t be the actor I am now if it wasn’t for the hardship I’ve been through the first few years of my acting career,” Tweek said.

“Well it was all worth it, huh? You went from being a guy who was barely seen in the background, to having the camera zooming on your face the entire time. Must be great,” Jamie said.

Tweek smiled, “yes, it’s great...though...it can be a bit exhausting,” Tweek said.

“Exhausting huh? Is that why you suddenly informed everyone online that you’ve decided to take a short break from filming?”

Tweek nodded, “yes. I’ve been working for such a long time with very little break that I think it’s best that I take a little vacation from filming anything for a while. It’s more of a doctor’s recommendation,” Tweek explained.

“Doctor’s recommendation, hm? Does this whole recommendation from a doctor have anything to do with that little breakdown you had last year?” Jamie asked.

Tweek paused, “um...somewhat,” Tweek said, “honestly, I don’t want to think back to that day, it’s kinda embarrassing and a bit personal,” Tweek said.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, why don’t we move on to discussing something else, hm?”

“Yes, that would be great,” Tweek said, putting on a smile.

“Alright, so you said you were taking a vacation for a while, any plans on where you’re going?”

“Well...I’ve decided to actually go back to my hometown. As you all know, I moved away from home when I was eighteen, and since then, I haven’t visited home for nearly nine years now, and it would be so great to see my old friends and family again, as well as seeing the town I grew up in,” Tweek said.

“Nine years, wow...you must have been very busy if you haven’t at least visited once during that time,” Jamie said.

Tweek smiled uncomfortable, “I know...and I feel guilty. I do try to contact my family and friends as often as I can, but my manager has been keeping me so busy. I feel so bad,” Tweek sighed, “but I’m glad that I’ll get to see South Park again real soon, and I’m going to make sure I enjoy my time there as much as I can,” Tweek smiled.

“Aw,” Jamie, along with the crowd exclaimed. People cheered for Tweek, some even saying that he should enjoy his time at home and have fun.

“Thank you, everyone. I’ll be sure to have a great time when I go back home,” Tweek smiled.

“Actually...speaking about your manager...is there anything between you two?” Jamie asked, a few people in the audience oohed.

Tweek chuckled, “no no, there is nothing between me and my manager. We have a strictly professional relationship. If anything, Dennis, my manager just likes me to work hard. He can be very strict with me and my schedule sometimes, but he’s always been there to take care of me when I need it, so I don’t have to worry about working to death,” Tweek laughed.

Jamie chuckled, “I see, so there is nothing between you and your manager at all?”

“Nope, we are business partners and close friends. That’s it,” Tweek smiled.

“I see...then...are you seeing anyone right now?” Jamie asked.

Tweek shifted in his seat, looking a bit uncomfortable by the questions, “...no...no...not seeing anyone right now. I’m actually trying to focus on myself and my career at the moment. I’m not really looking to date anyone right now,” Tweek smiled.

“Really? Then what about the previous years when the paparazzi took pictures of you with a black haired cutie?” Jamie said as she turned around and showed a picture of Tweek holding hands and smiling with a black haired man on the giant screen behind them.

Tweek’s smile faltered and he stared at the image with an uncomfortable expression. “Oh...you mean...Craig,” Tweek said.

“Is that his name?” Jamie asked.

“Yes...that is his name,” Tweek said, “but...I don’t really want to talk about him,” Tweek said.

“...You look a bit upset, Tweek. Did...something happen between you two?”

“What? Oh no...no no no no no! I mean...I know we looked happy in that photo and stuff, but it’s all in the past, in fact...we broke up last year,” Tweek said.

The crowd gasped and all eyes were on Tweek. Even the cameras were zooming in on Tweek’s face. Tweek sat there, looking very uncomfortable, but tried to play it off and act calm.

“Um...yeah...we broke up last year...no big deal. It was a mutual break up. We both grew apart and decided that we weren’t meant for each other, and we moved on with our lives...separately,” Tweek said.

“...You seem to be upset about it though,” Jamie said.

“Well...maybe a little...it’s not like I haven’t spent nearly eight years with him…” Tweek said.

“Eight years? Does that mean you dated him since high school? Was he also from the same town as you?” Jamie asked.

“Pretty much, yeah. We um...we actually moved to California together, he has been supportive of me the entire way, helping me get confidence in my skills, and has been there for me for a long time,” Tweek said.

“Oh wow, that sounds like you two were perfect...but then what happened?” Jamie asked.

“Oh...I don’t really know myself. As I said...we grew apart in the last couple of years of us being together, and for some reason...things haven’t been that great in those years. In fact, I think our relationship hasn’t been doing so well after I started getting more and more leading roles in a few films and dramas, but things really didn’t go so well after I started getting movie deals,” Tweek explained.

“I see…” Jamie said, noticing how upset Tweek was starting to look, “um...Mr. Tweak...I know I said we wouldn’t touch the whole breakdown topic anymore, but I can’t help but wonder...did the cause of your breakdown have anything to do with the break up? Considering you said that you two broke up last year, and you had that breakdown after there were reports of you no longer being with your boyfriend and going to places alone...I can’t help but think those two might have some sort of correlation,” Jamie said.

“Oh...I can’t really say, Jamie...like I said...it’s personal,” Tweek said, but Tweek’s hands were shaking as he clenched at his knees tightly, and looked like he wanted to punch something. “But you know...even if that was true...it would be his fault since he’s the one that suddenly started acting differently once I started making it big, he’s the one that’s been acting weird, he’s the one that’s been acting ungrateful! After all I’ve done for him, he decided to start being stuck up, unappreciative of my efforts, and even seemed to mock my work and the friends I’ve made,” Tweek said, raising his voice.

“Um...Tweek?”

Tweek then stood up, dropping his smile entirely and began to go on a full rant, not caring that people were watching him at that point. “I mean...I don’t even understand what changed! He knew I wanted this! He knew this was my dream, but does he care? No! Instead, he started making comments here and there, and started to show little interest, and at times, I feel like he’s not being supportive anymore! I mean...I gave him so much! I gave him so many gifts! I gave him access to my bank account because I wanted him to get whatever he wanted! I wanted him to be comfortable while I was working, but do I get a thanks? No! He just ignores my gifts and doesn’t even use any of it! What the fuck was his deal!?”

“Uh..hey...producers...you made sure to censor that, right?” Jamie said as she talked into her earpiece.

“Ugh! And it doesn’t help that he never tells me anything! Never talks about his feelings, never talks to me about what’s on his mind! He’s always making me have to figure it out! What do I look like? A mind reader!? Well you know what? I’m done with that shit! I’m so glad we broke up! I’m so glad he’s no longer in my life! I don’t need him! I don’t need him at all! He can go fuck himself!” Tweek shouted.

“Tweek!” Suddenly, Tweek’s manager came rushing onto the stage and quickly grabbed Tweek before he could say anything else. “I am so sorry, Mr. Smith. My client here has been very stressful the last couple of weeks, which is why we needed this break, and why we are heading straight to Tweek’s hometown later this evening.”

“I-I see,” Jamie said, looking a bit scared as Tweek continued to fling his arms around wildly. “Well then...uh...why don’t we go on a little commercial break and allow Mr. Tweak to calm down till then? I’m sure it would be for the best...for all of us here,” Jamie said as she watched as Tweek’s manager began to drag Tweek off the stage.

Once the two were off the stage, Tweek’s manager sighed as he stared at Tweek angrily before slapping Tweek in the face as hard as he could just so he would snap out of it.

“Ow! What was that for!?” Tweek exclaimed as he rubbed his cheek.

“For ruining that interview, you’d be lucky if I can do something to fix this later.”

“....Sorry Dennis...just...seeing that picture and being reminded about Craig...I...I lost it,” Tweek said.

“I can see that,” Dennis sighed. “...Are you sure it’s a good idea to spend two weeks back in your hometown? Especially when you told me that your...ex...had moved back there after you two broke up?”

Tweek flinched and remembered looking up Craig on social media to see where exactly Craig went, only for him to find out that he had moved back to South Park. “...I have to go...I still have some unfinished business with...that bastard,” Tweek said, narrowing his eyes and looking down.

“....But will it be okay for you...both mentally and emotionally? I mean...you did freak out in front of a bunch of people last year after he broke up with you,” Dennis pointed out.

“...I have to do this, Dennis. I’m not changing my mind,” Tweek sighed, “besides...Craig has something that I want back, and since he blocked my number and no matter how many times I’ve emailed him, he won’t respond, I have no choice but to face him and demand he give me back what I want,” Tweek said.

“Okay…I get it,” Dennis sighed as he started making sure Tweek looked presentable before going back on stage, “...you sure you don’t want me to come with you? I’m worried about you, kid.”

Tweek smiled, “Dennis, I love you, I appreciate all you’ve done for me and my career...but...considering the doctor said I needed to relax more...having you around wouldn’t be very relaxing, if anything...you’d probably find a way to get me to work during my vacation,” Tweek said.

“Oof...you’re really giving me the tough love,” Dennis smiled, “but I get it. Just...if anything happens...be sure to call me. After all...who else can make sure to clean up any mess you made but your pal Dennis here?”

Tweek smiled, “I know.” With that, Tweek looked back on the stage, seeing that the show was getting ready to come back from the commercial break. Tweek sighed as he finally calmed down. “Okay...you can do this...don’t think about him...don’t...think about him…” Tweek then put on his best smile and walked back on stage.

* * *

In a small mountain town called South Park, the townspeople have been quite active that morning. News of Tweek Tweak coming home the next day has been the talk of the town, and everyone was excited for the young celebrity to come home.

“Oh my god...you think Tweek will remember me?”

“Why would he remember you when you normally ignored him in high school?”

“Shut up...it’s not like he’ll remember you!”

“Oh he’ll remember...especially when he sees these…”

“....Isn’t...he gay though? How would those have any effect on him?”

Yes, everyone was excited to see Tweek, mostly because he was famous, and everyone was hoping to get on his good side when he arrives the next day. However, not everyone was looking forward to seeing the young star.

“Craig!” A young man with brown hair rushed inside the town's only mechanic shop. The moment the young man rushed inside, followed by two other young men, he looked around, yelling at the top of his lungs. “Craig! Craig!”

“Jesus Christ, Clyde, what are you yelling about so early in the morning?” A man with jet black hair came out from the back, pulling up the visor of his face shield.

“Craig...did...did..” Clyde was gasping for air as he ran all the way from the opposite side of town just to reach the mechanic shop.

“...What?”

“Craig...did you hear?” One of the other two men, Token, said as he looked at Craig cautiously.

“Hear what? What are you guys talking about?” Craig asked.

“I-it’s about T-Tweek...coming home…” The other man, Jimmy, said.

“....Oh...that,” Craig sighed as he removed his gloves and grabbed a small towel from his desk and began to wipe any dirt from his face.

“Dude...you’re taking this way too calmly,” Clyde said as he managed to catch his breath.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Craig asked.

“Because...it’s Tweek?” Token said.

Craig sighed as he removed the face shield from his head and placed it down on his desk, “look, just because he’s my ex...and we broke up...in a not so...nice way...doesn’t mean I’m going to be bothered that he’s coming back to South Park. I ain’t going to stop him from coming home, he can do whatever he wants, just like you guys can do whatever you want, even if it means hanging out with Tweek since I know you guys miss him...and I’m looking at you, Clyde,” Craig said.

Clyde bit his bottom lip, “won’t it be awkward...for us to hang out with you ex?”

“Hey, before we even started dating, we were all friends, and just because things are….awkward between Tweek and I doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop you guys from being friends...I’m not that much of a dick,” Craig said.

“You’re...really taking this well, dude,” Token said.

“I-I know...u-u-usually...whenever you s-s-see Tweek on screen or someone e-e-even m-m-mentioning him, you g-g-g-go b-b-ballistic,” Jimmy said.

Craig stared at them blankly, “well time has passed since...my first initial meltdowns...and I’ve finally calmed down. I mean...my life is great now! I mean look, I own my own mechanic shop, I’m back home with the people I somewhat care about.”

“That...what? Somewhat? That doesn’t even sound close to being a compliment…” Token said.

“And...I’ve moved on from Tweek. He has nothing to do with me, and I have nothing to do with him. We’re over...and that’s that,” Craig said.

“Wow...you sure matured, Craig!” Clyde smiled, “I really thought you’d be pissed right about now, especially with what Tweek said about you on TV,” Clyde chuckled.

Craig froze, “...he said something about me on TV?” Craig asked.

The three tensed up. They looked at each other then looked at Craig, then looked back at each other, then looked at anywhere but Craig before finally settling back to looking at Craig. “....No…” All three said.

“What did he say?” Craig said, crossing his arms.

“Nothing! He didn’t say anything on America’s hottest celebrity news show,  _ Spilling the Tea _ ,” Clyde said.

“Clyde!” Token and Jimmy exclaimed.

“What? I said he didn’t say anything about Craig on  _ Spilling the Tea _ this morning,” Clyde said, “it’s not like there are already news articles or snippets of that clip roaming around online,” Clyde said.

“Dude! Seriously!?” Token exclaimed.

“....Oh….” Clyde shut his mouth and looked at Craig. “Um...would you believe that...I was lying...or...telling the truth...oh man...I’m confused now…”

“Craig...you’re the bigger man here...so...you’re not going to go ballistic on us and actually search this up, right?” Token said.

“Y-yeah, I-I mean...r-r-remember w-w-what you just said...y-y-you have n-n-nothing t-t-to do with T-Tweek anym-m-more,” Jimmy said.

“...Yeah…” Craig said, narrowing his eyes.

“....Craig?”

“....I’m fine...I’m fine…” Craig said, putting on an obviously fake smile.

“....”

“.....”

“....Tch!” Craig rushed towards his computer.

“No no no no!” The three then rushed over and grabbed Craig, all while Craig started pushing them away as he tried to search up what Tweek said and did online.

“You said you didn’t care what he does!” Clyde shouted.

“Yeah...but that was before I realized he said something about me on national TV!”

“Oh come on, it’s not like everyone watches  _ Spill the Tea _ , I mean...who even wakes up as early as nine in the morning to watch a talk show that has the juiciest celebrity gossip, hm?”

“Not helping, Clyde,” Token exclaimed.

“Sorry…”

“Get...off!” Craig managed to push the three away and began searching up the clip on his computer. Once he found it, he immediately clicked on it and let it play, even as his friends tried to stop him.

“Dude...come on…”

“I-it’s not even that bad…”

“Yeah...even though now people know your name and think that the cause of the break up and Tweek’s breakdown there was because of you, and are now blaming you for all of this,” Clyde said.

“Clyde...if you don’t shut right now, I tape your mouth shut,” Token threatened.

“Sorry…”

Craig watched the clip, listening to the exact words that Tweek described him with, and though he didn’t really much care about the freak out that Tweek was doing with the whole flailing his arms and going crazy on stage, he did care about the fact that Tweek insulted him right in front of thousands and thousands of people. To say that Craig was beyond pissed was probably an understatement.

“That son of a bitch,” Craig said as he grabbed the monitor and glared at the image of Tweek on the screen. “I can’t believe it! I should sue him for defamation of character!”

“Come on, dude. Don’t overreact,” Token said.

“Overreact!? Overreact!?” Craig yelled, nearly pulling the monitor off the desk.

“Craig...put that down...do you really want to get a new monitor...again?” Token said.

“....Ugh,” Craig put down the monitor and took a step away from his desk.

“Come on, man. You said you didn’t care.”

“I don’t...I could care less of that fucker got hit by a truck! I just can’t believe he’s blaming me for the break up!” Craig huffed.

“W-well h-h-he never said h-he b-blames you,” Jimmy said.

“Yeah, but he’s suggesting it! You can hear it in the tone of his fucking voice,” Craig huffed.

“Dude...can’t you and Tweek just...talk about it? I mean...now that he’s coming home tomorrow, you two should just talk things out,” Token said.

“What’s there to talk about? We both decided to break up,” Craig said.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t seem like you two were happy about it, if anything, you two keep blaming each other for it. Even now, we still don’t know what happened or why you guys broke up since none of you will tell us the exact details of what happened,” Clyde said.

“You don’t have to know everything about what happened, all you have to know is that it was Tweek’s fault,” Craig said.

“Yeah...but here’s the thing...the last time we talked to Tweek about this...he said it was your fault,” Token said.

“Well he’s a liar...as well as a selfish, self-centered, spoiled brat,” Craig huffed.

“Dude...you should really consider talking with Tweek and resolving all these unresolved emotions you both have for each other. It’s obvious you’re both not over what happened, and if you keep letting your anger and issues go on like this, you’re both going to end up doing something you’ll regret,” Token said.

“Y-yeah...such as k-k-killing each other,” Jimmy said.

“I don’t need to talk to him, I don’t want to talk to him. I’m happy with how things are. He stays out of my life, and I stay away from his. We both pretend the other doesn’t exist,” Craig said. “As long as he never shows his face around me, I’ll be calm and not try to kill him,” Craig said.

“Well that might be impossible considering our town isn’t that big...and you two will eventually bump into each other,” Token said.

“Not if Craig stays home until Tweek eventually leaves after his vacation,” Clyde said.

“He has a point,” Craig said.

Token frowned, “Craig, you can’t stay locked up in your apartment and wait for Tweek to leave town. What about food?”

“Um...ever heard of delivery?” Craig said.

“W-what about l-laundry?”

“I can always wash my clothes in the sink. Just add a bit of soap and detergent, and I’m good,” Craig said.

“What about work?” Clyde asked.

“I own this shop, I have control of when and for how long I can keep it open, and I don’t have to worry about money since I have a bit saved up, it’ll be plenty for while Tweek is here,” Craig said.

“Your family?” Token asked.

“Eh...I can visit them anytime, besides...I’m sure they’ll be too distracted by Tweek showing up. You know that my sister still likes Tweek, and is pissed at me for the break up,” Craig sighed.

“Craig, you can’t hide from your problems,” Token said.

“Watch me,” Craig said as he picked up his safety mask and gloves, “now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do. I still need to do a bit of oil change for Mr. Jackson’s car,” Craig said.

Token sighed as he gestured for the other two to get going, “Craig...I know you are still pissed over the break up, and hate Tweek right now...but deep down...I know you still care about him. Why else would you go out of your way to see what Tweek is doing every now and then, as well as watch the latest films he’s been in?”

Craig frowned, “it’s not like I’m doing it because I’m curious! I’m doing it to make sure he isn’t badmouthing me, and as for the whole watching his dumb dramas and movies...I’m only watching them because Tricia is forcing me to watch them whenever I come over to visit...and...it’s fun to make fun of him in those movies, that’s all,” Craig said.

“Sure, Craig. You keep telling yourself that,” Token said, “but you should know...Tweek did admit that he does the same with you...stalking you on your social media, asking about you, but saying he’s doing it to make sure you weren’t badmouthing him. I swear...you two are like two peas in a pod sometimes,” Token sighed as he left Craig’s shop with Clyde and Jimmy.

“...Fuck that,” Craig sighed as he looked back at the screen and glared at the image of Tweek. “God...you’re finally taking a damn break and you decided to come here? What the fuck are you planning, Tweek,” Craig glared at the screen before eventually turning off the monitor and started going back to work. “Tomorrow is going to be hell,” Craig sighed as he put on his face shield and pulled down the visor.

* * *

Tweek was currently riding a bus heading to his hometown, and though he was excited to see all his friends and family after not seeing them since he started focusing on his acting career, he was a bit nervous, especially since he knew he’d be seeing a certain ex of his.

“Hm? Oh!” Tweek suddenly heard his phone and ringing and quickly took it out, he saw it was Dennis and picked up the call. “Hey Dennis, what’s up?”

“Just checking on you, Tweek,” Dennis said on the other line.

“Well I’m doing fine, currently on a bus heading to town, I should be there in less than thirty minutes...if there isn’t too much traffic,” Tweek said.

“Bus? How come you’re not taking your car?” Dennis said.

Tweek made a face and looked uncomfortable, “uh...look Dennis, I appreciate the car that you gave me, it’s been great getting around back in LA and stuff, but...it might be a bit too...fancy...and expensive looking...and I’d feel a bit awkward just driving that thing around town,” Tweek said, “besides...the reason I’m taking this vacation is so I wouldn’t have to worry or think about my job for the next two weeks. I just want to feel like my old self again when I finally reach home,” Tweek said.

“Still...you should be careful when walking around, especially since you refused to take a bodyguard with you,” Dennis said.

Tweek sighed, “Dennis, I don’t need a bodyguard. Trust me, the moment I get to South Park, it’ll be like the old days. No one is going to suddenly stop and treat me differently just because I’m now a famous actor on TV and stuff,” Tweek said.

“Oh sweet naive Tweek...if you keep thinking like that, you’re going to be pushed around, and before you know it, your old neighbors are going to demand money from you all the time and call you at such inconvenient hours.”

Tweek sighed, “Dennis, I know everyone in South Park, and even if it’s been years since I saw everyone...I know that everyone will treat me like how they normally treated me before I left. It’ll be perfectly fine,” Tweek said.

“...Still not convinced, but...if anything happens, call me, and your pal Dennis here will help you out before you can count to ten,” Dennis said.

Tweek chuckled, “sure, Dennis, but I’ll be fine. It’s just two weeks up in a mountain town that’s known for being peaceful and quiet. Just what the doctor ordered,” Tweek said. After saying his goodbyes, Tweek hung up and sat back in his seat. “Yeah...peaceful and quiet,” Tweek muttered to himself.

“Excuse me…”

Tweek turned his head and looked at his seatmate, who was a little old woman, “uh..yes?”

“Are you that young actor on the TV? Tweek Tweak?”

“Uh..yeah, that’s me,” Tweek smiled.

“Oh! My granddaughter loves you! Do you think I can have a picture with you, oh and maybe you can say hello to her? She would be so happy! Her birthday is coming up soon.”

“Oh, sure. I uh...I would love to,” Tweek smiled, “when’s her birthday?”

“Next month,” the old woman said.

“Oh...uh...huh...okay,” Tweek said.

“Can I also get a picture with you, Mr. Tweak!?” Said a woman sitting behind them.

“Same here?”

“Me too! I want a picture and an autograph!”

“Mr. Tweak! Please sign my shirt!”

“Sign my coke bottle!”

“Sign my face!”

“U-uh...h-hold on everyone, please remain calm...you know it’s very dangerous to be standing on the bus…” Tweek said as he started to get anxious.

So much for a calm bus ride home.

After a long, tiring, and awkward bus ride where pretty much everyone, including the bus driver themselves, were asking Tweek for an autograph or picture, Tweek had finally arrived at South Park. He quickly stepped out of the bus, said an awkward goodbye to his fans, and quickly started heading to town.

“Wow...this place still hasn’t changed much. There’s the playground, town hall...that weird and creepy laboratory up on the hill,” Tweek muttered as he smiled at seeing his childhood hometown after being away for so long. “Ah...it’s great to be home,” Tweek smiled.

“Tweek?”

Tweek paused and turned around, seeing a woman, who looked around his age, and vaguely remembered. “Uh...yes?”

“Tweek!” The woman came rushing over and suddenly hugged Tweek in a hug, causing him to tense up, “oh my god, it’s so great to see you! How have you been!?”

“Um...g-good? Y-you are?” Tweek asked, very confused.

“Oh come on, as if you don’t remember me,” the woman said.

“Uh…”

“It’s Holly? Holly Mare?”

“Holly...Holly...oh! You were in my Biology class back in high school. Of course! Wow, it’s been awhile, Holly,” Tweek said, vaguely remembering her since it wasn’t like the two actually interacted with each other back in school.

“That’s right, but I’m more than your old classmate, we’re friends, aren’t we?” Holly said.

“....W-were we?” Tweek said, wondering if his memories were bad. Sure, he hasn’t been home for a long time and hasn’t talked to everyone from school aside from Clyde, Token, and Jimmy, but he was sure he and Holly were never close, if anything, he remembered Holly usually laughing behind his back whenever he talks about his dream of being an actor.

“Oh you old kidder you, of course we were,” Holly said.

“Um...sure...okay,” Tweek said, feeling very uncomfortable at that moment. “Well it’s great seeing you...Holly, but I should really get-”

“A-actually...Tweek...before you go...I hope you can do me a little favor,” Holly said.

“Favor? What kind of favor?” Tweek asked, not sure where this was going.

“Well...I have a couple of friends who live outside of town, and they heard that you used to live in South Park, and I said that we were close, but they didn’t believe me, so...I was wondering if we can take a few photos together and I can just prove to them that you and I are close,” Holly smiled.

Tweek’s smile faltered a bit, “uh...gee...Holly...as much as I would love to, I spent a thirty minute bus ride taking pictures with complete strangers, and I really want to relax for a bit, see my parents, and not think about my celebrity status for a bit. I hope you understand,” Tweek said.

“No, of course...I get it...it must be tiring, but...you know...it’s just a couple of pictures...just a few poses, it won’t take up that much time,” Holly said.

“Well...maybe I can do...one pic-”

“Great!” Holly exclaimed as she grabbed her phone, grabbed Tweek’s arm, pulled Tweek closer, and immediately started taking a couple of pictures with her phone, even though Tweek said he’d do one. “Oh man, the girls are so going to be jealous when I show them these. Thanks again, Tweek,” Holly said as she started typing away on her phone and walking away.

“Yeah...you’re welcome…” Tweek muttered, confused as to what happened. “Well...I guess there are a few people bound to act differently now that I’m famous...I guess,” Tweek cleared his throat. Just as Tweek turned around and was about to leave, he froze when he saw a large crowd of people were standing behind him. “...Uh…”

“Tweek! Hey buddy! Remember me!?”

“Uh…”

“Tweek! Old pal, old friend! How are you!?”

“Um…”

“Tweek, sweetheart! Look at how much you’ve grown! I just want to pinch your cheeks!”

“W-wait a minute…”

“Tweek!”

“Tweek!”

“Over here, Tweek!”

“Hey pal!”

“Tweek!”

Tweek felt like he was suffocating as so many people he remembered were suddenly surrounding him and acting as if they were old friends. Tweek wasn’t sure what was going on, but he soon realized that maybe Dennis was right about how people can change the moment they realize you’re famous.

“Hey! Excuse me! Out of the way!” Suddenly, Tweek noticed people were being shoved aside and before he knew it, his eyes widened as he saw three people he was so happy to see.

“Clyde, Token, Jimmy!” Tweek exclaimed, he felt like crying when he saw them.

“Tweek!” Clyde grabbed Tweek’s hand and started pulling him away from the crowd, “let’s get out of here!” Clyde exclaimed as both he, Tweek, and Token began running away, as for Jimmy, he would catch up to them later since he already knew where’d they be.

“H-how’d you guys know where I was!?”

“We didn’t, we just figured you were there since we saw that crowd,” Token said.

“Guys, stop talking and run!” Clyde shouted as he kept running while grabbing a tight grip on Tweek’s arm.

When they finally managed to lose the crowd after hiding in an alleyway, the three stopped to catch their breaths, check to make sure it was safe, and finally relaxed.

“Oh...what about Jimmy?” Tweek said, feeling bad that they had to leave him behind since Jimmy can’t really run fast.

“It’s fine, he’ll be here soon, he knows we’ll be here,” Token said.

“I see,” Tweek sighed, “well thanks for helping me back there,” Tweek said.

“No problem, man,” Clyde grinned.

“Yeah...but Jesus...you’ve been here for less than ten minutes, and already you’ve caused a ruckus,” Token said.

“Well I didn’t expect everyone to start acting crazy. What the hell was all that about?” Tweek asked.

“Oh you know, the moment people realize you became famous and have lots of money, they immediately start acting nice and trying to get on your good side in hopes of you doing them a few favors,” Token sighed, “trust me, I know how this stuff works. My dad used to work with a few celebrities, and they always told him how old neighborhood kids who were never close with them would suddenly act like they were friends the moment they got famous,” Token said.

“I-I see,” Tweek said, “well I didn’t expect that to happen to me. I’m still technically starting out in my career,” Tweek said.

“Who cares if you’re just starting out? You’re a rising star, and that’s a good enough reason for these people to go crazy,” Clyde said, “you’re already famous, dude, and that’s awesome! I mean...aside from people trying to manipulate you and get you to do favors for them, but other than that, it’s so cool!”

Tweek chuckled, “oh god, I miss that enthusiasm, Clyde. Just hearing it on the phone isn’t doing much for me,” Tweek said.

Clyde grinned, “missed you too, dude!” Clyde then gave Tweek a tight hug.

“Ha ha,” Tweek laughed as he hugged Clyde back, “so...how have you two been doing?”

“Oh great, I’ve started following my dad’s footsteps in becoming a lawyer, and both Kyle and I have started working in the same firm,” Token said.

“You and Kyle? Really? That’s great!” Tweek smiled

“Yeah, it’s great to work with him...the only downside to it though is that...Cartman also joined our firm and has been annoying us both,” Token sighed.

“C-Cartman? Since when did Cartman want to be a lawyer?” Tweek asked.

“Since Kyle said he’d be a lawyer like his dad,” Token sighed, “seems like Cartman only joined our firm just to annoy Kyle and try to challenge him. No matter what case Kyle accepts, Cartman will always take the opposing side’s case and go head-to-head with Cartman, hoping to win. Luckily...Kyle has been winning the majority of those cases,” Token said.

“Ha ha, that’s great news,” Tweek said, “what about you, Clyde?”

“Oh...I’m taking over my dad’s shoe shop,” Clyde pouted.

“Oh really? What about your plan on being a football player?” Tweek asked.

“I didn’t make the cut,” Clyde said, “but it isn’t all that bad...I get to talk to a lot of ladies at the store. Who knew that girls really love shoes...and they love a man who technically owns the shoe store,” Clyde said.

“.....Um…”

“Don’t...if you even try to talk to him about it, he’s not going to listen,” Token said.

“I see,” Tweek smiled, “and Jimmy? What has he been up to?” Tweek asked.

“Jimmy started working at the comedy club. He’s pretty good,” Token said.

“Yeah...though the owner of the club kinda makes him tell a maximum of two to three jokes per night,” Clyde said.

“Well at least Jimmy gets to tell his jokes to an audience, that has always been his dream,” Tweek smiled.

“Just like how you achieved your dream of being a successful actor, dude!” Clyde grinned.

“Yeah, you know how rare it is for anyone in this town to leave home and come back to be that successful? You’re literally the first person here to actually become a star,” Token said.

“Yeah man, no wonder people have started going crazy for you here,” Clyde said, “since yesterday, people haven’t been able to stop talking about you, and have been preparing for when you’d show up! Everyone has been so excited!”

“....Everyone...huh?” Tweek said.

The two fell silent. They looked at each other before looking at Tweek, awkwardly.

“Uh...we don’t have to talk about him, Tweek. He’s not even here, so you don’t have to worry about him,” Token said.

“Yeah, he even said that it was fine for us to hang out with you while you’re here,” Clyde said.

“Really? What about him? Don’t you guys want to hang out with him?” Tweek asked.

“Oh we want to, but it doesn’t seem like we’ll be able to for a while since Craig decided to hide himself in his apar-” Token quickly elbowed Clyde in the stomach, making him shut up.

“Dude….seriously...control that blabbermouth of yours,” Token said.

“....” Tweek looked down, not sure how to feel about this, but as soon as he remembered the other reason why he was there, he felt slightly pissed and determined, “...where is he?”

“Uh...I don’t know,” Clyde said.

“Token...where is he?” Tweek said.

Token sighed, “Tweek...I don’t think seeing him is going to be a good idea, especially when I can see the murderous look in your eyes,” Token said.

“I just...want to talk to him, that’s all.”

“Now when you say you’re going to talk to him...do you mean actually talking to him...or is that just code for you actually plan on killing him and burying his body somewhere up in the mountains?” Clyde asked.

“I mean...I really need to talk to Craig about something,” Tweek sighed, “look...I know that things have been...awkward between Craig and I since our break up…”

“Awkward? No...two guys accidentally giving each other a handshake/fistbump because they didn’t know how to greet each other is awkward, what you and Craig are doing is considered slandering the others name in hopes of ruining the others lives,” Token said.

Tweek sighed, “I just...Craig has something of mine that I just want back, and since I can’t communicate with him via email or text...talking to him personally in order to get it is the only option I have,” Tweek said.

“Well why don’t you just tell what you need from him and we’ll get it for you?” Clyde asked.

“Because...I know he’ll give it to me once he sees me. I promise I won’t start anything, I won’t try to fight him, I won’t even be around him for more than maybe ten minutes. I just want to talk to him briefly, get back my stuff, and then spend the rest of my two weeks here hanging with you guys and my family, and enjoying my vacation. That’s it,” Tweek said.

“....You promise you won’t start anything?” Token asked.

“Cross my heart,” Tweek said.

“....” Token sighed, “...he should be working around this time, so he hasn’t gone home yet. He’ll be on the opposite side of town, and when you get there, you’ll know which building he is in immediately.”

Tweek smiled, “thanks,” Tweek said, “I’ll catch up with you guys later,” Tweek said.

“Please don’t kill Craig,” Clyde said.

“Don’t worry,” Tweek smiled, “though...I’m not sure what Craig will do when he sees me,” Tweek sighed as he began to leave.

“F-f-finally made it! Oh, h-hey Tweek,” Jimmy said as he finally arrived at the alleyway.

“Hey, Jimmy,” Tweek said before walking past him, “see you later, Jimmy.”

“....W-what did I miss?” Jimmy asked.

“Not much...though...there might be trouble later, so we should all be prepared,” Token sighed.

All three of them sighed, wondering just how long it’ll take for their two friends to not kill each other for the next few days.

While the three were staying out of the drama of what is about to come, Tweek had already reached the opposite side of town, though it took awhile since he kept getting stopped by people and being asked for an autograph or picture. When he managed to lose the crowd and reached his destination, he soon found himself in front of a small local mechanic shop, glaring at the sign above the building.

“Tucker’s Mechanic...wow...he’s even lazy with naming a business,” Tweek huffed as he crossed his arms, “how the hell was able to afford to buy this place? I wonder if his parents had anything to do with this,” Tweek wondered. Remembering why he was there, Tweek took in a deep breath and headed inside.

Once inside, Tweek was surprised that no one was in what looked to be the waiting room. There wasn’t even anyone standing behind the counter.

“Hello? Anyone here?” Tweek called out. Tweek suddenly flinched as he heard a clanging noise coming from a door that seemed to lead to the garage. Confused, Tweek called out once more. “H-hello?”

“Hold on a second. I’ll be with you shortly!” Someone called from the other side of the door.

Tweek froze and just stood there, not sure what to do or say, he didn’t even feel comfortable enough to just sit down at one of the chairs, so he decided to just stand there and wait till someone showed up.

After a minute, the back door suddenly opened and a man wearing a dirty, blue coverall started walking out, he had a towel up to his face since he was cleaning up any dirt on his face. However, the moment Tweek noticed the familiar jet black hair and voice from the man, his expression shifted and he held his breath as he waited to be noticed.

“Sorry for the wait, how can I-” Craig pulled the towel away from his face and froze. The moment his eyes landed on Tweek, his attitude shifted from being polite to feeling disbelief, “fuck my life,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “is that how you greet people?”

Craig frowned, “no...only to assholes like you,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, he really wanted to yell, but remembering his promise to Token, he took a deep breath, stayed calm, and tried to change the subject in hopes of making the situation less tense. “So...you moved back to South Park just so you can open your own mechanic shop, huh? That’s something...and a huge change from being a stagehand back in LA,” Tweek said.

Craig frowned, thinking he was making fun of him and implying something about his business, “oh? Are you saying that being a stagehand was a lot better than being a mechanic or something?”

“W-what? That’s not what I said, I’m just...surprised that you managed to get a place like this considering how much you earned back in LA,” Tweek said.

“Oh...so you’re saying I shouldn’t have been able to buy this place?” Craig frowned, then suddenly thought of something, “did you think I took some of your money with me after I moved back to South Park!?”

“N-no! Of course not!” Tweek said, realizing the situation was not improving, and Craig was misinterpreting what he was saying.

Craig scoffed, “I can’t believe you,” Craig said, “I’ll have you know that I bought this place with my own money. I used the money I saved up from when I was a stagehand back at LA, along with the other part time jobs I took.”

Tweek’s eyes widened, “wait...does that mean you were planning on moving away before we broke up? Is that why you took extra work without my knowledge?” Tweek asked.

“Oh please, don’t make this about you, I only took an extra job because I was getting tired of all the hard labor I was doing as a stagehand, and wanted to save enough money for my own personal use just so I don’t have to rely on your money all the time. Not that I was making enough money while working as a stagehand.” Craig huffed.

Tweek frowned, “hey, you were always complaining about wanting to work, and I helped you get a job at the studio I was working at,” Tweek huffed.

“Oh sure, thanks for that. It was great having to work close to my boyfriend, even though we weren’t able to actually talk or interact since I was too busy running around and carrying heavy loads all day while you just happily chatted with the director and co-stars, all while getting praised for playing pretend all day,” Craig huffed.

“Oh, so being a mechanic is an improvement from being a stagehand? Having to fix cars and carry heavy loads all day? How is that any different?” Tweek huffed.

“Well at least I’m my own boss and I’m not being yelled at constantly just because I have no idea how to work the damn lights or where to place a fucking set piece!” Craig shouted.

“Well how was I supposed to know you were having trouble! It’s not like you ever tell me how your day was at work!” Tweek shouted.

“Why should I tell you when you literally witnessed it! But did you do anything? No, you’d rather hang out with your celebrity buddies,” Craig shouted, he let out a sigh and felt that getting angry and annoyed wasn’t getting him anywhere, and he just wanted to know why Tweek was there and get him out of his place of business as quickly as he can. “You know what? Just..why are you here? I thought we agreed to never see each other again,” Craig sighed.

Tweek frowned, still feeling pissed that the conversation wasn’t going as he wanted, and that Craig just had to make a big deal or start something, even though Tweek had no intentions of fighting in the first place, but ended up doing it in order to defend himself or if he was just too piss to let it go. With a sigh, Tweek crossed his arms and glared at him, “I’m here to get my stuff back.”

Craig stared at him in disbelief, “stuff? What stuff? I already gave back everything you either lend me or gave me as a gift before I moved out of your house,” Craig said.

“Well you didn’t give me everything. There’s still something I’m missing and I want them back,” Tweek said.

“Ugh, so you came all the way here to tell me that? Couldn’t you have texted me or emailed me?” Craig asked.

“I can’t because you blocked my number, and I did try emailing you, but you wouldn’t reply,” Tweek said.

“...Oh right...I set your email as spam,” Craig said. Tweek glared at him, and looked ready to explode, but Craig quickly interrupted him before he could say anything else, “well if you couldn’t reach me, why didn’t you just ask the guys to tell me that you wanted your stuff back?” Craig asked.

“Well knowing you, you’d probably not do anything about it, even if he guys are the ones relaying the message to you,” Tweek said, “that’s why I had to come here in person, just so you’ll actually give me my stuff back.”

“Ugh, fine,” Craig sighed, “what is it you’re missing?”

“Well for starters, my peacoat, the one I let you borrowed on that day we went out to go ice skating?”

“Really? A coat? Can’t you just get a new one?”

“My mom gave that coat to me as a gift before I left, remember? So no, I do not want to get a new one, and I just want my coat back,” Tweek said.

“Fine,” Craig sighed, “I guess I took it by accident when I was packing,” Craig sighed, “anything else?” Craig asked.

“....Mr. Moose,” Tweek said.

“You’re stupid stuffed moose doll?” Craig asked.

“Hey, I don’t make fun of you for enjoying that stupid kids’ show,” Tweek said.

“Hey,  _ Red Racer _ is not a stupid kids’ show. It has a complex storyline, great characters with development, incredible writing, and beautiful animation,” Craig said.

“....It literally said online that the age demographic were kids between five to eleven,” Tweek said.

“....Shut up,” Craig said, “look, I’ll get your dumb toy and coat when I go home later, and I’ll drop it off with your parents, that way we don’t have to interact with each other ever again,” Craig sighed, “now if that’s all-”

“There’s still one more thing I want back,” Tweek said.

“Oh my god, what!?” Craig huffed, already tired of this.

“....The ring,” Tweek said.

Craig froze. He looked down and turned his head so he wouldn’t be looking at Tweek, “...what ring?”

“Don’t,” Tweek said sternly, “you know what I’m talking about.”

“....Why do you want it back? You gave it to me,” Craig said in a snarky tone.

“Yeah...I did. I gave it to you because I really thought we had a future together, that we would still be together, that it would be a symbol of our relationship and love for each other...but now...it’s useless...and I’m sure it has no use for you anymore, right?”

Craig frowned, getting more angry, “oh...so what? You’re just gonna...give it to someone else then?”

“No. I never said that,” Tweek said.

“...Are you giving it to Dennis?”

Tweek frowned, “I’ve told you many times, there is nothing between me and Dennis! We are just business partners,” Tweek said.

“Sure...you say that, but the moment you finally let him suck your dick, I’m sure you’ll have a different tune and start wanting to fuck him in your bed,” Craig said.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Craig shouted.

“Jesus Christ, Craig, I just want the ring so I can return it and get my money back, that’s all,” Tweek said.

“Ha! Why do you need the money for? You’re always flaunting your wealth all the time, especially in front of me and other people whenever we go out! Hell, you even offered to pay for a very expensive dinner when we went out with a few of your stuck up celebrity friends of yours,” Craig said.

“They are not stuck up, they’re just...very flamboyant people, that’s all. Nothing wrong with that,” Tweek said, “and I don’t flaunt my wealth around like you’re always claiming! I only paid for that meal because it was the first time that my friends were meeting my boyfriend, and I just wanted to make everyone comfortable!”

“Oh yeah, I was sure feeling comfortable that time. It was great having people that I don’t give two shits about saying I was some gold digger while you weren’t around, and constantly telling me that I was only with you for your money,” Craig said.

Tweek’s eyes widened, he didn’t know that, “w-wait...when did that happen?”

“When you went to use the restroom, of course,” Craig sighed.

“You never told me that,” Tweek said.

“Well how could I? You want to make a big impression for your new friends, and I thought that saying something would ruin that for you,” Craig sighed.

“Well you should have still said something,” Tweek said.

“Or you could have just all of us pay for our own meals instead of offering to pay for everyone and showing just how much money you made,” Craig sighed, “you have no idea how embarrassing that was for me,” Craig said.

“Embarrassing? How was that embarrassing!? That I’m making money from the work I enjoy doing!?”

“No, that while you’re making money, I was the one who wasn’t doing anything, and was just relying on you all the time. Didn’t you ever think I feel bad for always having to rely on you while I struggle to find work and finish school while paying the very pricy student debt!?”

“Hey, I offered to help pay for any expenses for school, but you always decline because you kept saying that colleges in California were too expensive.”

“Well they were!” Craig shouted, “and I knew I couldn’t ask money from you since you were already struggling with paying for your fucking acting classes!”

“Ugh!” Tweek was getting tired of this argument, he was tired of fighting with Craig. He just wanted the ring and get the hell out of there before he finally snaps. “You know what? No...I’m done arguing with you! All you ever do is just misinterpret me and just fight me for no reason!” Tweek shouted, “I came here to get the ring and the rest of my stuff, and that’s what I want. So if you’ll please….I want my ring back.”

“Well too bad...I don’t have it with me,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “well then...just make sure you give the ring to my parents when you drop off the rest of my stuff.”

“Oh no...that’ll be impossible too.”

“What? Why?”

“I never brought the ring with me back to South Park. I left it in California,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “um...well newsflash, I searched everywhere in my house and I haven’t found it, so where exactly is it?” Tweek asked.

“Oh...I never said I left it at your house,” Craig said, crossing his arms and having a smug look on his face.

“Well...where is it exactly then?”

“Oh...I don’t remember much...all I know is...you might need some scuba gear in order to find it,” Craig said.

Tweek’s eyes widened, “you threw it in the ocean!?”

“No, not the ocean...just a very large lake...don’t remember where exactly...or the name of the lake...but...it should be somewhere in LA...so...good luck with that,” Craig said as he walked over towards the door.

“You...you…” Tweek felt like he was going to explode.

“Now Mr. Tweak, as you can see, I’m quite busy trying to run my business here...and if you’re not here to get your car fixed or anything like that, I suggest you leave. Immediately,” Craig said.

Tweek glared at him, “you’re such a pompous, unappreciative douchebag,” Tweek said.

“Yeah? Well you’re a self-centered, spoiled, little bitch,” Craig said.

“Ugh!” Tweek then stomped out of the door, and Craig slammed the door behind him once he was out of the door. Tweek turned around and yelled through the door, “if even one piece of stuffing of Mr. Moose is misplaced, I will sue you for destruction of property!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Yeah, well if I ever see you near my shop again, I’ll be sure to finally file a restraining order against you!” Craig shouted from the other side of the door.

After that, it was silence. Tweek did hear Craig’s feet stomping away from the door, and he knew that it was over. However, Tweek was still very upset and felt like punching something, even kicking the door down as hard as he could, just as a final “fuck you” to Craig.

“Ugh...I guess a year apart was not enough to improve that damn attitude of his. Ugh...that fucker,” Tweek huffed. He turned around and began to stomp away from the building. “I can’t believe he did that...I thought he took it because there was a chance he still…” Tweek couldn’t even bring himself to say it, knowing full well that anything between Craig and him was officially over, and there was no going back to the old days.

* * *

After leaving Craig’s workplace and calming down, Tweek decided that the next place he wanted to stop by was his parents’ coffee shop, and after checking the time, he knew that his parents would be working at that moment.

“Oh man...mom is probably going to scold me for not visiting,” Tweek sighed, preparing himself as he slowly enters the coffee shop. “H-huh?” The moment Tweek stepped in, he was shocked when he saw that the place was practically full. All the tables were taken, a long line of customers were by the register, and he saw his mother running around, serving a few customers. “Holy…” Tweek was shocked, never has he seen the shop become this full, he wondered if his father actually made a new coffee flavor that was actually good.

“....Tweek?” Tweek’s mother froze when she saw her son by the door, when the two made eye contact, Tweek dropped his initial shock and smiled at his mother, “hey mom, miss me?”

“Tweek!” Tweek’s mother exclaimed as she placed down the tray on somebody’s table, rushed over, and hugged her son, “Tweek...I’m so happy to see you.”

Tweek smiled as he hugged his mother back, “me too.” Suddenly, Mrs. Tweak then hit her son on the back of the head. “Ow! What was that for!?”

“That was for never visiting, and barely calling us,” Mrs. Tweak pouted.

Tweek frowned, “I told you that I was too busy to actually visit home, my schedule was full, and making shows and movies takes days to film,” Tweek said.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you can’t call you mother once and awhile,” Mrs. Tweak said.

Tweek sighed, “sorry, mom,” Tweek said.

Mrs. Tweak stared at her son before hugging him again and kissing him on the cheek, “I’m so glad to have you home.”

“Me too,” Tweek said.

“Honey, what’s going on? You know where very busy right now,” Mr. Tweak exclaimed by the register.

“Richard, dear! Tweek is here!”

“Hey dad.” Tweek waved.

“Tweek!” Mr. Tweak smiled as he walked around the counter and rushed over towards his son. “It’s good to see you again, son! How have you been?”

“Doing good,” Tweek smiled.

“That’s great, I’m so happy that you’re-”

“Excuse me! What about my change?”

“Oh, just wait a second,” Mr. Tweak said, “as I was saying, I’m so happy that you’re-”

“Hey, I’ve been waiting for a refill here!”

“Hold on a second,” Mr. Tweak said, looking a bit tired and annoyed, which Tweek never thought he’d see, especially from his every so hard working father. “As I was saying, I-”

“Excuse me!”

“What!?” Mr. Tweak shouted, scaring Tweek, “can’t you all see that I’m trying to have a touching moment with my beloved son!? Can’t you all give me a minute!?”

“Um...dad...you seem...stressed…”

Mr. Tweak sighed, “oh...I’ve dreamed of having a full house for years, and now that I finally achieved that, I now wish we can go back to when we usually serve maybe fifteen to twenty customers a day,” Mr. Tweak said.

“Richard, why don’t you take a break? I’ll handle the customers,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“No no, a mother should spend time with her son while the husband works,” Mr. Tweak said, “you two talk for a bit, and I’ll handle the customers.”

“Alright dear, but if you need help, just yell for us,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Yes,” Mr. Tweak smiled at his wife and then headed back towards the register, “alright, which one of you needed a refill again?”

“Tweek, why don’t we talk outside, hm?”

“Sure,” Tweek said as he looked back at his father before heading outside with his mother. Once outside, the two let out a breath. “Wow...I’ve never seen this place this busy in all the times I’ve worked here,” Tweek said.

“Well that’s what happens when you have a son that became famous, and in such a small town like ours, our shop has started to fill up just like that,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Wait...so you mean...all those customers aren’t here for the coffee?”

“No...they’re here to get stories about you and know everything about you,” Mrs. Tweak said, “of course...we weren’t handing out any personal information about you...but...if they wanted to know what type of person you are or what your interests is...they’d have to order a cup of coffee for every piece of info about you….it was your father’s idea. He said he wasn’t giving any info for free, and well...the rest is history. Ever since then, we are probably the only business in town that’s constantly busy in the past few years,” Mrs. Tweak sighed, “and it’s been exhausting.”

“Geez...now I’m starting to wonder if being an actor was such a good idea considering everyone is now acting weird and treating us differently…” Tweek said.

“Oh dear, it’s not your fault. Most of the people here are pretty greedy. They want to know everything about you in hopes of using it to get a better life or something like that, it’s so sad to see neighbors suddenly becoming a little too friendly,” Mrs. Tweak sighed, “but...no matter how much these people changed...they’re still the people we lived with for years, so don’t let their sudden behavior get to you. You should be happy now that you’ve achieved your dreams, Tweek. Not a lot of people can achieve what they hope for in life,” Mrs. Tweak said.

Tweek smiled, “yeah...I’m really lucky...though...I still regret never visiting you more often, mom,” Tweek said.

Mrs. Tweak smiled, “well that was then, and this is now, and you’re here aren’t you?” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

Tweek chuckled and hugged his mother before the two just leaned against the wall and just looked up at the sky, enjoying the lovely weather, even if it’s slowly starting to get late. Seeing all of this, Tweek was content, despite everyone’s change of behavior, he felt like he was back to the old days when life was much more simpler and he didn’t feel stress from paparazzis, fans, interviews, his own manager, and the movie industry in general. He felt as if he was back to being a young boy who was living his life with his family and friends.

“So...how have things been since I left?” Tweek asked, curious on what has changed, if there were any changes.

“Not much...though...I did hear from Mrs. Marsh that her daughter has become part of a female pro-wrestling group, and has been doing very well,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Really? Wow...what about Stan? What has he been doing?”

“Oh...well as you know, Stan got married last year with that Testaburger girl, and they are currently celebrating their anniversary, so you might not be seeing them around while you’re here...along with that McCormick boy, Kyle, and that chubby boy,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Huh? Why would Stan bring Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman with him to his anniversary...that doesn’t…” As Tweek said that, he remembers how all four boys' dynamic works, and how it always felt like those four are always together doing something, no matter how insane or weird it was, “actually...nevermind...I can totally see why Stan brought them with him. Wendy must be pissed though,” Tweek said.

“Well I heard that she also brought Bebe Stevens and a few other girls with her to make things even. My...it doesn’t really sound like an anniversary anymore, more like a group of friends going away to enjoy spring break,” Mrs. Tweak sighed, “oh to be young.”

Tweek smiled, “don’t worry mom, you still look young and beautiful,” Tweek said.

“Oh, you’re just like your father,” Mrs. Tweak smiled, “though...it would be nice if you could say that to someone other than your own mother…”

“Mom...don’t. I’m happy being single right now. I just want to focus on myself and my job. I might consider dating again after a while, but for now, I’m content with how things are.”

“....Are you?” Mrs. Tweak asked.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just...I know things have been awkward between you and Craig…”

“Please don’t mention that bastard,” Tweek huffed, “I actually saw him earlier today, and things didn’t go well. Did you know he threw away the engagement ring I gave him? He fucking threw it away! The nerve of him..”

“Well Tweek...how do you think he feels?”

“Are you saying this is my fault that we broke up?”

“I’m not saying that at all, but I’m also not saying it was Craig’s fault as well. I’m just saying...you two haven't really told us why you both broke up, and it doesn’t seem like you two have discussed this whole problem at all. You’re just blaming each other in hopes of making yourselves feel better, and honey...trust me when I say that that isn’t very healthy. You two should really stop and talk things out with each other.”

“There is nothing to say. Even if I want to talk, that man won’t stop trying to pick a fight with me every time he sees me,” Tweek said.

“Well you need to be firm with him if you want to get the point out, but at the same time, be more understanding. See things from his point of view,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Ugh...why should I? It’s already over, mom. There is no chance of us saving our relationship, we’ve already decided to move on.”

“...Are you really moving on, though?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well...dear...even when I see you having a smile on your face on screen, and you look fine on the outside, a mother knows when her son isn’t feeling all that well. I can see that you’re still hurting inside dear...and after talking things with Mrs. Tucker...she also sees that Craig hasn’t been happy either.”

“You’re still talking to the Tuckers?” Tweek asked.

“Hey, just because you and Craig aren’t talking doesn’t mean you can drag our family down with you. Sure...it’s been awkward between Laura and I...but we both agreed that this problem is between you two only, and since you both won’t tell us the exact details of what has been happening between you two, there’s not much we can do to help,” Mrs. Tweak said, “the only people that can help you two is yourselves. You both need to talk to each other...or get couples counseling.”

“We’re not a couple anymore, mom!” Tweek exclaimed, “look...I know you’re worried...for the both of us...but...you’re right that this whole situation is between us...and right now...we both just want to be alone and not be around each other for awhile. Can’t you just let us be apart and just...pretend the other doesn’t exist? Hell, I’m taking this vacation to relax, and just thinking about him isn’t going to help me relax,” Tweek said.

“And yet...you decided to take a vacation where Craig is? Does that even make sense?”

“I know what you’re thinking, but...I chose to be here not because of Craig, but because I genuinely want to see you guys again. Ever since I had that breakdown last year...I’ve realized that I really did need a break from filming and focus on my own well-being. So right now...it would be great to just have you and dad be there for me and not make things worse by talking about...him,” Tweek said.

Mrs. Tweak sighed as she rubbed her son’s back, “alright...alright. I won’t mention him, but know you can’t really ignore him considering this is a small town after all,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“I know...but...it’s worth a try,” Tweek said.

Mrs. Tweak sighed, “whatever you say, dear. Just know...your father and I are here for you...and even if you don’t consider the Tuckers as part of your family anymore...I know they’re there for you too since they still care about you despite what happened between you and Craig,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“....I do feel bad that I can never be Mr. and Mrs. Tucker’s son-in-law now...or that Craig can’t be yours,” Tweek said.

“Yes...but...at least the Tuckers are our friends...and who knows...maybe one day...you and Craig can go back to be friends...just like the old days?”

“I doubt it,” Tweek said, “...but...I wouldn’t mind if it does happen. It would be nice if we could go back to being friends like before...like when things were a lot more easier…”

“...Life isn’t easy, dear. Life is always complex and changing,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“....I know,” Tweek sighed.

Mrs. Tweak sighed before smiling, “now...why don’t we go inside and help your father out? I’m sure he’s this close to ripping his hair if we leave him alone with the customers any longer.”

Tweek sighed, “alright...but if someone starts asking for my picture, you and dad have to save me,” Tweek said.

“Deal,” Mrs. Tweak chuckled. The two then headed inside.

So far, the first day of Tweek coming back to South Park has started off rocky, from people acting too friendly to his fight with Craig, but Tweek was still keeping his head up high. After all, he’ll be staying there for two weeks, so he was sure the next few days weren’t going to be so bad. Right?

* * *

The two days that Tweek have spent in South Park have been nothing but stressful. Tweek really thought the whole hype of him being home would have died down, but it doesn’t seem everyone in town has given up on trying to get on his good side. It’s been so hard to hang out with his family and friends that they actually ended up being his unofficial bodyguards wherever they went. It was sweet of them, really, but not really ideal to have your own mother protect you from a swarm of people while trying to have lunch with her.

“Tweek, are you sure you don’t want to simply sleep at our house? You’ve only stayed for one night, and we already made sure to have your old room clean and ready,” Mrs. Tweak said.

Tweek had just finished eating dinner with his parents at their house, and after spending a little bit of time with his parents, it was time for Tweek to leave and head back to the motel he was staying at.

“I would like to, mom, really. In fact, that was the plan for the next two weeks, but ever since I realized that people have been acting crazy now that I’m back, I think it would be safer for all of us if I just stay at the nearby motel in town,” Tweek said.

“Nonsense, why spend money when you can easily stay in our house for free?” Mrs. Tweak asked.

“Well mom...do you really want to deal with people surrounding the house for the next two weeks? It’s hard enough dealing with them at the coffee shop,” Tweek said, “besides...at least the motel is a lot cheaper than a hotel, which the nearest one happened to be outside of town and about two miles away.”

“...Good point,” Mrs. Tweak sighed, “you wouldn’t believe how hard it was to convince everyone to stop showing up at our house around the time you started getting recognized on TV,” Mrs. Tweak said, “we called the police, but even they ended up becoming fans. Your father and I had a hard time for a while until they finally realized we weren’t going to say anything unless it’s during business hours at the coffee shop,” Mrs. Tweak giggled.

“I’m so sorry for causing you so much trouble, mom,” Tweek said.

“It’s fine dear, you know how your father and I can be. When we face trouble...turn it into a business opportunity,” Mrs. Tweak smiled.

“...Right...okay,” Tweek smiled.

As Tweek picked up the leftovers that his mom gave him, along with a few other items they had bought when buying groceries earlier, it was time for him to leave. However, Mrs. Tweak looked up and could see that there were a few dark clouds in the sky.

“Hold it...it looks like it might rain soon. Maybe you should stay after all,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“I already paid at the motel that I was staying there for two weeks, mom, and besides, I don’t have a change of clothes here, and I really don’t want to sleep in the clothes I’m wearing right now,” Tweek said, “nor borrow dad’s clothes.”

“Well maybe your father can drive you then,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“No, I don’t want to trouble dad. It’s getting late, and I’m sure dad would like to relax,” Tweek said, “besides, the motel isn’t that far, and it hasn’t rained yet, so I’m sure I have plenty of time before it actually starts raining,” Tweek said.

“Now don’t say that, Tweek. You’re gonna jinx it,” Mrs. Tweak sighed.

“R-right,” Tweek smiled. Tweek then kissed his mother on the cheek and began to leave. “Bye mom, see you tomorrow,” Tweek said.

“Bye, sweetheart, and stay safe,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“I will,” Tweek said and finally left.

As Tweek was walking in town, feeling glad that there weren’t really many people out around that time, he looked up at the sky, enjoying the evening breeze. He let out a sigh, feeling somewhat relaxed now that he didn’t have to worry about fans crowding him, or old classmates trying to ask him if he could set them up with one of his hollywood friends.

“Ah...I feel like I can finally breathe,” Tweek sighed, “Jesus Christ though...it’s been two days already, and I feel like I haven't relaxed at all since I got here,” Tweek sighed as he kept walking. As Tweek reached the shopping area in town, his arms began to hurt as he carried the many bags he had with him. “Oh geez...maybe it was a bad idea to buy all of these snacks and drinks...and mom really didn’t have to give me so many leftovers to take with me,” Tweek groaned as he shifted the bags in his hands in hopes of easing the load, “ugh...this is getting heavy...maybe I should just call an Uber to take me to the motel,” Tweek sighed as he put down the bags and tried to find his phone in his pockets. “...Huh? Where is it!?” Tweek looked in all of his pockets, but couldn't find his phone. He then checked the bags, but couldn’t find it there either. “Shit...did I forget my phone back at my parents’ house?” Tweek muttered, “ugh...now what? Should I go back and get it?” Tweek wondered.

Before Tweek could make a choice, he suddenly felt something wet falling on top of his head. When Tweek looked up, he winced as he felt another water droplet hitting his face. Suddenly, it started to rain, hard.

“Ah! No no no!” Tweek exclaimed as he used his body to shield the bags he was carrying, knowing that some of the items he bought earlier weren’t exactly waterproofed. He grabbed his belongings and rushed towards the nearest building and used the canopy to shield himself from the rain. “Shit…” Tweek sighed as he watched as it started to rain harder, and doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. “Great...now what?” Tweek wondered. Without his phone, he couldn’t call anyone to come and drive him to his motel, and there was no one around he could ask to borrow their phones from, not even the shops. He was pretty much stuck there until the rain cleared, otherwise, he could always try running in the rain. Although, Tweek really didn’t want to go with that option. “Ugh...what am going to do?” Tweek muttered, wondering if maybe he should just tough it out and just run in the rain.

Suddenly, Tweek heard something. When Tweek turned his head, he saw someone riding their motorcycle. Seeing this as an opportunity to get some help, Tweek left his bag by the building so they wouldn’t get wet, and rushed towards the road, flagging the person on the motorcycle to stop.

“Hey! Hey!” Tweek shouted.

The guy on the motorcycle noticed Tweek and started slowing down. Once they had stopped in front of Tweek, Tweek sighed in relief and quickly rushed next to the man.

“Hi, sorry for suddenly calling you out like that, but can you help me? I don’t have my phone with me, and the place I’m heading to is pretty far, so I was wondering if maybe you can give me a ride, or at least lend me your phone so I can call someone?” Tweek asked.

“....” The man stared at Tweek through his helmet for a second before they suddenly pulled up the visor to reveal his face. It was Craig.

Tweek’s smile dropped and he stared at Craig in shock. “Y-you?” Tweek found himself saying. Of all the people he could run into at that hour, it had to be Craig. “S-since when did you ride motorcycles!?” Tweek exclaimed.

Craig frowned, “why do I have to tell you that? I don’t need to explain to you what I’m into,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, but let out a sigh. He guessed beggars can’t be choosers in this situation, “well...can you help me out then?”

“Why should I? I also don’t have any obligations to help anyone...especially someone like you,” Craig said.

“Oh, now you’re just being petty!” Tweek huffed.

“Yeah? Aren’t I?” Craig said as he pulled down his visor, and was getting ready to ride off.

“Wait! You’re seriously going to just leave me here!?” Tweek shouted.

“Yep...because...as you said...I’m petty,” Craig then left.

“Wait wait wait!” Tweek tried to chase after him, but he was already far gone. “....Asshole!” Tweek shouted, his yelling was combined with the sound of thunder in the distance. Tweek stood there, glaring at the direction that Craig went. He was shaking with anger while also feeling cold from the rain. “I can’t...fucking believe him…” Tweek huffed. He then walked back to where his bags were and sat on the ground, no sure what to do now. “Ugh...I knew he was a spiteful son of a bitch...but...I didn’t think he’d go that far…” Tweek muttered as he hugged his knees together and tried to stay warm. “...He could have at least lended me a phone or something...tch,” Tweek leaned back, and waited, hoping that the rain would stop eventually.

Tweek waited there for what felt like hours. He was cold, wet, and tired. Tweek sighed, wondering if maybe he should just run for it. At that point, he didn’t even care if anything in his bags would get damaged, he really wanted to be in his motel room, take a shower, and have a few drinks before going to sleep in a nice warm bed.

“Ugh...okay...maybe if I run, nothing will get damaged, and I’ll reach the motel in no time…” Tweek muttered, “though...I’m not a very fast runner...and it’s pretty far...ugh,” Tweek sighed. He stared up a the raining, realizing now that it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, so he was really out of options at that moment since there was no one around, he couldn’t call anyone, and he most definitely couldn’t sit there all night. “....Fuck it...it’s just a little rain...I won’t die from this...sick...maybe...and I might slip if I run...but...better than freezing to death,” Tweek sighed.

Just before Tweek could even leave his spot and start running, he suddenly heard a familiar sound coming closer. Tweek turned around and froze when he saw a figure riding on their motorcycle, heading towards him.

“...Craig?”

As soon as Craig reached where Tweek was, he stopped his motorcycle, pulled up his visor, and just glared at Tweek. Tweek stared at him, not sure what was happening. It wasn’t until Craig let out a sigh and pulled out what appeared to be an extra helmet.

“...Get on,” Craig muttered.

Tweek’s eyes widened, “w-what?”

“...Don’t make me repeat myself,” Craig sighed. “Just tell me where to take you already. I’m cold...and would like to get this over with,” Craig said.

“.....” Tweek held his breath as he stared at Craig, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but considering it was raining hard and Tweek really didn’t want to stand in the rain any longer, he grabbed his bags, and got on Craig’s bike, sitting behind him. Tweek then took the extra helmet from Craig’s hand and put it on.

“Hold on tight,” Craig muttered. Craig then started his motorcycle and began to move, causing Tweek to grab hold of Craig’s shoulder with one hand, while using his other to hold onto his bags as tightly as he could while shielding them from the rain. “Where are you heading?”

“T-the motel at the end of town.”

“All the way there? Why aren’t you staying at your parents’ house?”

“Ugh...I didn’t want to bug them with my fans and stuff,” Tweek said.

“Hmph...figures that your celebrity status would cause trouble for you,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, but refrained from saying anything. He was just thankful to finally getting a ride, even if it wasn’t the best at shielding him from the rain. It was something at least.

“....Why’d you come back?” Tweek asked.

“Trust me when I say that I was actually planning on leaving you back there, but then I thought how you’d might get all sad, then I thought that you’d start telling people that I left you in the rain, and I really don’t want you talking crap about me on national TV again,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “so it took you that long to feel guilty and get the motivation to come back and help me?”

“I needed to swing by my place to get the extra helmet. Just because I never wanted to see your face again doesn’t mean I want you to get a crack skull. I’m all about safety you know,” Craig said.

“.....I...I…” Tweek was at a loss of words. “....Thank you.”

“...Just hold onto me tightly if you don’t want to fall off,” Craig sighed.

“....” Tweek stared at Craig’s back before moving his hand from Craig’s shoulder and moved it down until he wrapped his arm around Craig’s waist, holding him tightly as he moved forward a bit.

The two didn’t say anything, they simply stayed silent during the entire ride. Though the ride should take less than twenty minutes, it felt like it was taking forever for the both of them.

Once the two had reached the motel, Tweek immediately got off of Craig’s bike and was thankful for Craig’s help, even if it was a bit awkward. “Thanks again for your help, Craig.”

“Yeah yeah...just...quit spouting shit about me on TV, and then we can go back to ignoring each other for the rest of our lives,” Craig sighed.

Tweek frowned, but agreed. “Fine, whatever. I won’t say anything bad about you on TV ever again,” Tweek said.

“Good,” Craig sighed. “A...achoo!” Craig suddenly sneezed and shuddered a bit, “ugh..”

Tweek’s eyes widened, “you’re sick!”

“It’s just a sneeze, doesn’t mean I’m…a...achoo!” Craig sneezed once more.

“Oh Jesus, you probably have a cold…” Tweek muttered. He looked at Craig before looking at the room that he was staying at, “...why don’t you come inside and warm yourself up a bit? At least until the rain lights up a bit,” Tweek said.

“No thanks. A little cold ain’t going to kill me,” Craig said, though Tweek can see that Craig wasn’t looking that well.

Tweek frowned, “just come in and dry yourself,” Tweek sighed, “if you go home in this weather while riding a motorcycle, you’re going to be very sick tomorrow,” Tweek said.

“Yeah? Well what about you, huh?” Craig sighed, “if you keep arguing with me about this, you’re going to get sick.”

“We both know that I have a much stronger immune system when it comes to getting cold,” Tweek sighed, “unlike you where you get sick easily if you even go outside in nothing but a t-shirt and shorts in December,” Tweek said.

“I-” Before Craig could finish, Tweek suddenly grabbed his arm.

“I’m not taking no as an answer. I won’t let go until you come inside right now and dry yourself off,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig sighed, “fine...but I’m only staying until the rain lightens up or stops.” Craig then turned off his motorcycle and began to head inside with Tweek.

Once inside, Tweek decided to grab a towel from the bathroom and handed it to Craig. He then searched around his bag, hoping to find some clothes that Craig can wear to stay warm.

“Okay...so far...the only thing I can find that might fit you are these sweatpants. I think one of my shirts can fit you just fine,” Tweek said.

“You really don’t need to do this, it’s not like I’ll be here for that long,” Craig sighed.

Tweek sighed, “do you really want to wait for the rain to ease up while you’re completely soaked?”

“....”

Tweek sighed, “just go into the bathroom and change, and please hurry up. I really want to shower afterwards,” Tweek said.

Craig sighed and took the clothes. Craig then headed inside the bathroom to change. After a bit, Craig finally came out wearing the clothes Tweek gave him, though Tweek noticed that Craig had to tie the strings of the sweatpants as tightly as he could so they wouldn’t fall down.

“Guess these are still a bit too big for you,” Tweek muttered.

“Seems someone hasn’t been watching their figure lately,” Craig snorted.

Tweek glared at him, “are you calling me fat?”

“No, of course not. You’re not fat...though...you do look like you’ve gained a little since the last time I saw you,” Craig smirked.

Tweek glared at him, “oh ha ha...at least I don’t look like a twig and ready to break anytime soon,” Tweek said.

Craig glared at him, and Tweek glared back. The two stared down at each other, just waiting for the other to say something else. However, after a second, Tweek realized that it was way too late to be arguing with Craig, and he was too tired to even want to fight with him.

“Can we just...not fight tonight? It’s late, I’m tired, and would really like to relax,” Tweek said.

“Fine…” Craig sighed as he walked past Tweek and sat down on the bed since it was the only place he can sit.

Tweek sighed, but headed inside the bathroom to shower, and maybe relax a bit.

After Tweek was done showering, he put on some comfortable clothes and was ready to leave the bathroom. He sighed as he knew that Craig was waiting outside, and he only hoped that Craig wouldn't start anything while he was there.

Once Tweek left the bathroom, he paused when he noticed that Craig was holding something in his hands. Upon a closer look, he realized that Craig was holding his ring.

“You still have this?” Craig asked.

Tweek paused, he felt a bit angry that Craig was snooping at his stuff, but did his best to stay calm, “where’d you find that?”

“Relax. I found this by accident. I was going to hang the towel over a chair when I accidentally bumped into your bag. I picked it up, and that’s when this fell out,” Craig said as he held up the ring, “I’m surprised you still have it...especially since you said you were going to return the rings,” Craig said.

Tweek looked away, “well...it’s not like I could return one ring...I had to get both if I wanted my money back...but I guess that isn’t happening since you threw the other one into a lake,” Tweek said.

Craig frowned, “bullshit,” Craig muttered, “if that was true...then why even bother bring this one with you? Especially since you got these rings back in LA, so what’s the point of bringing this one if you planned on returning to LA with the other one?” Craig said.

“....I...I…” Tweek looked down, “...I don’t know...I guess...I wanted it with me just...a little longer. I thought that...having it with me would keep me...sane...while I was here...knowing you’d be here.”

“As if that makes any fucking sense,” Craig huffed.

Tweek frowned, “oh are you really going to argue over this? I happen to bring the other ring with me, so what? It’s my ring, I can do whatever I want with it. Just like how you decided to throw yours away!” Tweek shouted.

“Oh don’t get angry at me for that! I only threw it away because I was angry for everything you’ve done to me!”

“What did I do!? All I’ve done is try to make you happy! Is that such a crime!?”

“Oh please, you know what you’ve done! All those damn dinners, leaving me with your stuck up friends, always focusing on work instead of our relationship! You weren’t trying to make me happy, you were too focused on your career!”

“Hey, don’t you dare make it seem like I was the bad guy here!” Tweek shouted, “I’ve only been working hard as to make our lives more comfortable, make you feel comfortable! I’ve noticed how you’ve been feeling homesick and even felt uncomfortable when you moved to LA with me! I just wanted to make your life easy while we were living in LA together!”

“Well guess what...I still didn’t feel comfortable staying in a large house all alone most days, waiting for you to come back days later! Did you ever think how lonely I get when you have to leave me for weeks and months? Or how I get very anxious whenever I see photos of you getting close to other guys!?”

“Oh don’t you start with me on that, I’ve told you a million times that I just work with those people, that we were just friends!” Tweek huffed, “you don’t see me getting jealous whenever you talk about Michael,” Tweek said.

“Michael? Are you fucking kidding me? The pool guy!?”

“Well if he’s just a pool guy, how come you’re always talking about him or saying you and Michael are making plans to hang out, hm?”

“Because while you were in another state filming for a dumb movie, I was home alone and have no one to talk to since I don’t know anyone. Michael was my only friend back in LA because he’s the only one I actually know and got to know since he’s always coming to the house every week to clean the pool!” Craig huffed.

“Sure...you two were such close friends,” Tweek said.

“If you didn’t like me hanging out with Michael so much, then bother getting a pool boy in the first place? One of us could easily clean the pool ourselves since it’s not even that hard, and I felt like it was a waste of money!”

“I just wanted to make our lives easier, remember!?”

“More like you just want to flaunt around the money you’re making,” Craig said.

“I do not flaunt my money around!” Tweek shouted.

“Sure you didn’t,” Craig crossed his arms.

“I don’t!” Tweek shouted, “you know...instead of thinking I’m some sort of spoiled rich guy who like flaunting my wealth, why don’t we talk about how much of an unappreciative dick you are!”

“Unappreciative, huh?”

“Yeah! Remember the card I gave you? I gave you that card so you had access to my account and you can get whatever you want, but do I get a thanks? No! Instead, you never used the card, and then said how you wanted to look for a job, and even when I helped you get a job, you still never thanked me! You never thanked me for anything I’ve done for us, for you!” Tweek shouted.

“Why should I thank someone who only wants to make me feel bad that I wasn’t making enough compared to the oh so famous Tweek Tweak?”

“What the hell is wrong with you!? Why are you constantly bringing me down when it comes to my work! You know how hard it was getting to where I am now!?”

“Yeah? Well who was it that was with you while you were struggling to pay for those acting classes and when you failed an audition, hm? Oh right...me! I’ve been there from the very beginning, not your fans, not your manager, it’s been me! But it seems the moment you got a taste of fame, you forgot about that, forgot about everyone who supported you since day one!” Craig shouted.

“I never forgot about that! I always say how thankful I was for everyone who supported me!”

“Yeah, but it never sounded like you meant it...hell...it doesn’t feel like you meant it whenever you came home...you always seem more focused on your job than your own boyfriend!”

Tired of hearing Craig’s accusations, Tweek finally snapped, “What the hell is wrong with you!?” Tweek shouted.

“What is wrong with you!?” Craig exclaimed.

The two then stood there, breathing heavily as they stared down at each other. All the anger they had finally bursted, and now they couldn’t help but say what has been on their minds this entire time. However, as Tweek thought about it more and more, he suddenly realized that arguing wasn’t getting anywhere, but hearing some of the things Craig has been saying, how he really felt, Tweek suddenly realized that he finally knew how Craig felt, that he didn’t have to guess or anything. Craig finally told Tweek how he felt.

“....What...what happened to us?” Tweek muttered.

Craig froze and stared at Tweek for a second. After a bit, the anger he felt died down and he just stared at the ground, feeling ashamed and confused, “...I don’t...know,” Craig said, “I guess we just...grew apart...like we agreed is what happened?”

“Yeah but...how? And why? I mean...before any of this started...we were so close...we were best friends before we dated, and we were the best couple after. We were perfect for each other,” Tweek said, “so why...did things change?”

“.....” Craig looked down and sighed, “mom always told me that...there’s no such thing as a perfect couple.”

“....My mom said the same thing too,” Tweek said.

“Maybe..just...maybe...we were so focused on how perfect everything was for us that...we ignored the flaws way too much...and finally...those flaws kept growing and growing until...it became a mess that we just couldn’t ignore anymore,” Craig said.

“....” Tweek sighed as he stared at the ground, feeling how heavy his heart has become, “...Token and my mom were right...instead of arguing and running away from the issue...we should have just...talked things out,” Tweek said.

“.....” Craig looked away, unable to look Tweek in the eye, “yeah…”

“....Craig...I know you don’t normally like talking about your feelings, but...maybe it’s time we start opening up a bit more. We should just...sit down and talk. No yelling, no fighting, no arguing. We just talk things out,” Tweek said, “can we do that?”

“....Might be a little hard...especially with how tense everything is…” Craig sighed.

“......” Tweek turned back and stared at the bags he brought with him. Suddenly getting an idea, Tweek walked over and pulled out a case of beer from one of the bags. He held it up and showed them to Craig. “Maybe...these could help?”

Craig raised an eyebrow and stared at the case, “why’d you get this? Since when did you enjoy drinking?”

“....After we broke up,” Tweek said, “nothing helps a broken heart than a bottle of cheap beer to wash the pain away,” Tweek said, “they’ve also been helpful when I’ve been feeling stress from work, but maybe...we can use them to help us feel relax and get everything out in the air?”

“.....” Craig sighed as he grabbed a beer. “Cheers,” Craig said as he lifted up the bottle before taking the cap off and began chugging the bottle down.

Tweek soon followed suit.

* * *

“You know who I really hated? ...Jenny.”

“W-what? Why Jenny? She’s America’s sweetheart! She’s the nicest girl I’ve met! It was such an honor to get to act with her!”

“Yeah..well all that niceness was all fake. The moment no one was looking, she’s really a demonic brat that demands that she gets everything she wants!”

“How do you know that?”

“I experienced it. While she thought no one was around, she pulled out her phone and started yelling at her dad about something, demanding to get something, and calling everyone stupid. The moment I heard her say something about you, I went over and may have accidentally spilled my drink all over her pretty dress. She was not very happy after that, and nearly had a screaming fit towards me, but luckily, someone came over and she started acting like a little miss angel,” Craig sighed.

“Oh Jesus...no wonder you kept asking me if Jenny would be at any event, and why you’re constantly refusing to go the moment I say she was there,” Tweek said, “why didn’t you ever tell me any of this?”

“Because, it would ruin the mood for everyone, and make things awkward for you. I was your guest, and if I say that Jenny was actually a little monster, no one would believe me, and everyone would start treating you differently,” Craig said, “and I didn’t want to ruin things for you.”

“You still could have told me,” Tweek said.

“I couldn’t,” Craig said, “you looked so happy when you’re with your new friends, and I didn’t want to ruin that because I didn’t like one of your friends or if I wasn’t enjoying myself. Wherever we went, it was to celebrate you, and I didn’t want to ruin that for you. You were finally gaining some attention, you were living your dream...I didn’t...want to be selfish by telling you how I really felt,” Craig sighed. He picked up his bottle and finished the rest of his beer. He let out a hiccup as he leaned his back against the bed frame.

Currently, the two were sitting on the floor, slightly tipsy, but relaxed enough to say what was on their minds. Although, the more they talked, the more the two realized something about the other they didn’t know at first, especially for Tweek as he realized just how miserable Craig really was back when they were living together in LA.

“Shit...Craig...I didn’t know any of this,” Tweek sighed as he leaned his head against the bed frame, “you know...when we were young and happy...I always knew how you felt without you telling me. Whenever I was able to understand and read you, I always felt like I succeeded in being a good boyfriend, that we really were perfect since I was able to know how you feel so easily,” Tweek explained, “but then...after moving to LA...I felt like...it was getting harder and harder to know what you were thinking, that I couldn’t read you anymore. Maybe that was when I started getting anxious about our relationship, that that was why I tried so hard to do something about it, hoping to make you happy, hoping that if I did something, nothing would happen...but...in the end...things got worse,” Tweek said.

“....If I’m being honest...the reason you haven’t been able to read me so easily anymore is partially because...I didn’t want you to know how I felt,” Craig said.

“W-what? Why?” Tweek asked.

Craig sighed as he picked up another beer, opened it, and took a sip. Once he swallowed down the cheap beer, he let out another sigh and began to explain, “...honestly, Tweek...I didn’t like being in LA. I didn’t feel happy when I was there. I hated everything about it. I hated being there. I just...it didn’t feel like home...and no matter how hard you tried to make things comfortable for us...it didn’t feel like home. I didn’t know anyone there, finding work was hard, everything was so pricey, and I was constantly worrying how we were going to make things work living there together,” Craig sighed, “but...I kept it to myself, I didn’t want to worry you. You were already having a hard time finding work and getting your acting career off the ground, and just telling you how I felt about being in LA would just...make things harder for you. I knew that if I said something, you might suggest we go back to South Park...and I didn’t want that. I didn’t want you to give up your dream just because I wasn’t feeling at home,” Craig said.

“Craig...I..I had no idea you hated LA that much…” Tweek said.

“...I just...I thought that as long as you were there with me...I’d get used to living there, and I was this close to, that I was finally going to accept LA as my second home...but...it all fell apart as soon as you started making it big,” Craig sighed, “you started making new friends, getting more roles, getting busier by the minute...and before I knew it...you were gone for so long...and...and I started to feel lonely. While you had people you can talk to...I didn’t know anyone...and I just...felt so alone when you weren’t there with me anymore,” Craig said. He then frowned, “and then I finally snapped as soon as Dennis came into the picture,” Craig said.

“Dennis? Why? I’ve said it so many times that Dennis is just my manager, that there’s nothing between us! Why would Dennis upset you?”

“Oh please, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed the way he looks at you? At first, I noticed that he was looking at you as his cash cow...but after awhile...those greedy eyes turned into adoration...and before I knew it...I realized that he has a thing for you,” Craig sighed, “guess you were too busy and distracted by everything else to realize it,” Craig said.

“I...even if Dennis feels that way towards me, I still wouldn’t be with him, you were the only man I loved,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well...I didn’t feel like you still loved me,” Craig said, “the more Dennis made you work and kept you away from home, the more I felt so alone...and the more I felt like a burden,” Craig sighed, it looked like he was going to cry. “I remember that when you started bringing in more money and keeping us afloat, I started realizing that I wasn’t really making much of a contribution. I started feeling bad that I had to rely on you, and it only got worse when your friends or anyone that you know started making comments that I was with you for your money. It was why I decided on getting a job. I thought...that if I tried contributing somewhat...that if I made my own money, I wouldn’t have to rely on you so much, that I’d feel like I’m doing something, that I...that I’d finally feel better,” Craig then frowned, “but...when I told you I wanted a job...and you helped me get a job at your studio...I felt like...I was relying on you again. I didn’t get that job with my own efforts...I got it because I was dating you...and now...more people kept saying stuff behind my back and it was too much,” Craig said, “I guess in the end...the combination of my anxiety, you not being there, the people talking behind my back, Dennis, everything...I just...I started feeling like I was losing everything I knew...that I lost you,” Craig sighed. “You didn’t act like my Tweek...you started feeling like a stranger to me...and I hated it,” Craig frowned, “that’s why I started arguing more, that’s why I started distancing myself, that’s why I...ended up changing my mind about your proposal that night and wanted to call things off...I wasn’t happy...and I felt that...I was only bringing you down if I stayed with you,” Craig said. Tears finally fell from his eyes as he looked at Tweek.

“.....You….you fucking asshole,” Tweek was trembling at that point, tears were falling from his eyes as he angrily glared at Craig, “what gives you any right to determine what I need and don’t need? You have any idea how miserable I became after you started distancing yourself from me? How I thought you hated me all of a sudden? How I felt that it was my fault that things weren’t going well between us!? I tried so hard to make things work, Craig...I really did...but I had no idea this is how you felt,” Tweek said, “why didn’t you just tell me? I could care less about my dream if it meant that you weren’t happy! All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, to see you smiling, to make you feel like we had a home together! I just wanted to make everything right again...make it like it was before we moved away from South Park,” Tweek said, “if I had known...if I had known….none of this would be happening...we would still be together...and...and...I wouldn’t be feeling so...disgusted with myself all the time,” Tweek said, “I wouldn’t feel like all of this was my fault this entire time...that I wouldn’t be trying to blame you, that we would still be happy,” Tweek said.

“....We can’t always be happy, Tweek. There’s gonna be a few rough patches down the road. Not everything can be perfect like you want, Tweek. I realized that the moment you started to move forward with your life, while I was just stuck in the same spot...trying to figure out what the hell was I going to do with my own life,” Craig said, “that’s why I wanted to end things...and that’s why I couldn’t marry you,” Craig said, a tear falling from his eyes, “...I’m sorry for hurting you, Tweek, I’m sorry that our break up caused you to have that breakdown, I’m so sorry for never telling you everything. If I was more honest..if I wasn’t a coward with my feelings...then maybe….we could have worked something out,” Craig sighed.

Tweek sniffled as he wiped his eyes and tried to control his sobbing. He stared at Craig, feeling his heart clenching in his chest as he thought about all the times they argued. In the end, they were pointless. If they had talked about their feelings from the beginning, maybe then they wouldn’t feel like complete messes at that moment.

“...Nngg…” Tweek grabbed the last beer bottle and chugged all of it down. Once the bottle was empty, he threw the bottle to the side and started coughing violently. He wasn’t sure how many bottles he drank, but he didn’t care. They were being honest for the first time, so he was going to be honest. “...I wasn’t really going to return the ring,” Tweek said, “...I never had any plans to return them,” Tweek said.

“...Then why did you ask me to give you back the ring?” Craig asked.

“...Because...I was upset with you...so I wanted it back...but at the same time...if I had them with me...it would hurt less, that I could just think back to the good days and not think about the bad ones,” Tweek leaned back as he stared up at the ceiling, “...I guess...deep down...a part of me thought that there was a chance we could...go back to the old days. It’s why I was carrying my ring with me, why I brought it with me. If I knew you still had yours with you...then maybe...just maybe...we had another shot together,” Tweek said.

“....Do you still love me, Tweek?” Craig asked.

“.....” Tweek closed his eyes for a second before letting out a sigh, “...yes. I do.”

“....” Craig looked away, unable to look at Tweek. He picked up his beer bottle, seeing that there was still a little bit of beer left. “Ha...you should have probably bought a twenty-four pack instead of twelve…” Craig said as he was about to take a sip, but Tweek suddenly stopped Craig’s hand and pushed it down, causing Craig to look at him as he felt his heart skip a beat.

“...I don’t think...we need more alcohol right now, Craig,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig placed the bottle down and stared at Tweek in silence.

The two stared at each other for a bit before, where the only sounds that could be heard was the pitter patter of rain falling outside and their own breathing. Before any of them knew it, Tweek had reached out and placed his hand on Craig’s cheek, and Craig made no move to move it away, he simply leaned into his hand and stared at him, his face flushed.

Tweek then leaned forward until their lips were finally touching.

“Mmm…” Craig moaned as he felt Tweek’s lips on his, and felt Tweek’s hands moving towards his shoulders to keep him still.

“C...Craig…” Tweek sighed as he kissed him again before moving to kiss his cheek and the started going down towards his neck then collarbone. Tweek began to kiss, lick, and nibble at Craig’s skin as he started to pull at the shirt that Craig was wearing.

“T-Tweek...w-wait...wait...wait! Stop,” Craig gasped as he pushed Tweek away.

Tweek was panting as his eyes were filled with desire and need, “w-what’s wrong?” Tweek asked.

Craig blushed as he felt his insides getting warm, “we...shouldn’t be doing this,” Craig said.

“Y-you don’t want to?” Tweek asked.

Craig blushed harder, looking away, “no...I do...god...I really do,” Craig sighed, “but we’re both drunk and if we keep going...we might end up regretting it later,” Craig said.

Tweek stared at him before grabbing Craig’s hands and kissing the palm of one of them, “maybe we will regret it...but right now...we’re both drunk and horny...and frankly...I don’t give a damn.”

“....Shit,” Craig sighed as he grabbed Tweek’s shirt, “same here…” Craig then pulled Tweek closer and the two were back to kissing each other.

Tweek pushed Craig back a bit, causing him to fall onto the ground. Tweek laid on top of him as he kept kissing him on the lips. The two began to roll around the floor as they tried to remove their clothes. They eventually got back up and started making their way towards the bed to feel more comfortable, all while never breaking lip contact.

Craig soon pulled away, panting and biting his lip as he watched Tweek removing his shirt completely. “You sure you really want to go forward with this?” Craig asked again, wanting to know if Tweek actually wanted this.

“God...yes,” Tweek said, practically panting, “whatever happens right now...it’ll be a future Craig and Tweek’s problem, but right now...I really need you to take your clothes off.”

“...Whatever you say,” Craig smirked as he removed his shirt before being pushed down onto the bed as Tweek kissed him on the lips.

That night, the two forgot about their anger and hatred, and instead replaced it with desire and passion, a feeling they thought they’d never feel again. Whether they regret it or not, it’ll be a problem until morning.

* * *

It was the next morning and both Craig and Tweek were asleep together on the bed. They both looked to be sleeping peacefully, but it was soon interrupted when Craig heard his phone ringing.

“Ugh..” Craig groaned as he moved his arm towards the nightstand and tried to locate his phone with his eyes closed. When he found it, he opened his eyes, saw that his sister was calling, and begrudgingly answered. “What?” Craig sighed.

“Wow...you sound like a total zombie, Craig.”

“Just get on with it,” Craig sighed, “why are you even calling me so early in the morning, Tricia?”

“To remind you that you’re supposed to have breakfast at our house,” Tricia said, “mom’s orders.”

“Ugh...I think I’m gonna have to skip this morning’s breakfast, I’m not feeling so great,” Craig sighed.

“Have you been drinking or something?” Tricia asked.

“...Um…” Craig looked down at the floor and saw the twelve empty beer bottles that both he and Tweek drank last night, he was surprised that both of them managed to finish the entire case. “You could say that,” Craig said.

Tricia sighed, “well I could tell mom that you don’t want to come, but she won’t be happy,” Tricia said.

Craig sighed, knowing full well that his mother would scold him if he doesn’t show up for breakfast. His mother was already getting on his back for either his sleeping schedule or the food he eats. Even after Craig moved out of his family’s house and got his own apartment in town, his mother was still babying him. “Okay...I’ll try to come over, but it might take me a bit to get to the house since I’m not at my apartment right now,” Craig sighed as he slowly sat up and looked over to check on Tweek, seeing that he was still asleep.

“Wait, really? Where are you?” Tricia asked.

Craig tensed up and wasn’t sure if he should tell the truth. After all, everyone still thinks he and Tweek still hate each other, “oh uh...just...at a friend’s,” Craig said.

“Who?”

“Why do you need to know?” Craig asked.

“Craig, you’re sounding very suspicious. It’s not even that hard of a question to answer, especially since you only have three friends in this entire town,” Tricia said.

“Exactly, so why do I need to tell you whose house I’m staying at?” Craig asked. Suddenly, he felt a hand around his waist. When he turned his head, he saw that Tweek was now awake, and looking up at him. He had a small smile on his face as he pulled Craig closer, nuzzing his face against Craig’s back. Craig cleared his throat as he wiggled in Tweek’s arms, trying to get out of them, but Tweek wasn’t letting him go.

“Well for one thing, Clyde lives next door to us, and I don’t see your motorcycle out front, so you’re not there, I heard Jimmy has a show in the morning, so he probably left for work by now and couldn’t let you stay at his place, and as for Token...didn’t he banned you guys from staying at his house because of the mess you caused the last time?”

“Technically...that was Clyde’s fault. He didn’t realize that vase was one of a kind and very expensive,” Craig said. He flinched when he felt a pair of lips touching his back and started blushing as he felt Tweek’s hand rubbing his stomach and up to his chest. “Ahem...look...I’ll just...um..s-see you later, t-tell mom that I’ll be at the house soon,” Craig said, trying his best to hold back a moan as Tweek began to lick and kiss his neck and shoulder.

“You alright? You sound weird,” Tricia said.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine!” Craig said as he tried to make Tweek stop, but Tweek kept going, even moving his hands lower. Craig’s eyes widened and knew he had to end the call, “look, I’ll see later, bye!” Craig then hung up the phone before Tricia could say anything, and quickly hits Tweek on the top of his head.

“Ow! Why!?” Tweek exclaimed as he rubbed the top of his head.

“That’s for being a horndog so early in the fucking morning,” Craig sighed.

Tweek chuckled, “I can’t help it...it’s been awhile since we’ve done it...and...I gotta say...I really missed it,” Tweek said.

“Yeah...same here...though right now, I’m sore as fuck and hungover, so excuse me if I’m not really feeling up for a morning quickie right now,” Craig sighed.

“Yeah...I know what you mean,” Tweek groaned as he laid back down on his back, “ugh...why did we drink so much?”

“Because we had a lot on our minds and we needed a lot of cheap beer to get them out in the air?” Craig said.

“I know...but man...that was a lot...and I feel better now that we talked,” Tweek said.

“...Same here,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled and grabbed hold of Craig’s hand. He stared at their hands for a bit before suddenly realizing that there’s still something that they haven’t really made clear yet. “...Now what?”

“What do you mean?” Craig asked.

“I mean...now what after this? We forgiven each other, admitted that we still love each other, and we just had passionate sex last night,” Tweek said, “so now...what happens next?” Tweek asked.

“....Well from how I see it...there are two options. The first one is...we forget about last night’s fuck session and pretend it never happen, and move on with our lives...or…”

“...Or?”

“....Or we just talk a little bit longer...and...see whether or not we should go back to being together again,” Craig said.

“....Well….if I’m being honest...I want to go back. I want to be with you again, I want us to be how things were before...before it started getting bad. I want to stay with you again, Craig...just like before...and this time...I’ll try harder,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig sighed as he scratched the back of his head, “that’s impossible Tweek. We can never go back to how things were before,” Craig said.

Tweek’s smiled faltered, he looked down, feeling devastated, “...but…” Tweek couldn’t even say what he wanted to say.

“....” Craig sighed, “But….we can probably move forward and start all over again. Learn from our mistakes...and maybe...try to communicate better, and who knows...maybe….this time...it’ll work between us,” Craig said.

Tweek’s eyes widened and he smiled happily as he felt like crying at that moment, “Craig! I promise...I’ll never let you feel alone ever again!” Tweek shouted as he reached out and hugged Craig tightly.

“Woah...slow down,” Craig chuckled as he pushed Tweek back, “even though I said I’d take you back...we should still take things slow. Right now, we need to figure out what exactly we’re going to do in our relationship...and what we’re going to be doing for the future,” Craig said, dropping his smile. “As you should know...I don’t have any plans on moving back to LA...not now anyways...and I’m not even sure when I’ll feel okay going back,” Craig said, “as you can see..I quite enjoy my life here in South Park, and I somewhat enjoy my job working as a mechanic here. I feel like I’m finally doing something with my life, I feel like I have something here...and I’m not sure if going back to LA will be that way as well...I don’t...want to go through all that misery I felt before...so...asking me to come back to LA with you is not an option right now,” Craig said.

“...I...I understand,” Tweek said, looking down. He let out a sigh, but looked at Craig with a determined face, “then...I’ll move back to South Park! I’ll sell my house, live here, and stay with you!”

“Tweek...no,” Craig said, “what about work?”

“I can...I can always work in local theaters! I don’t have to act in movies anymore, I can just work in...plays!” Tweek said.

“No...you can’t do that,” Craig sighed, “this is your dream,” Craig said.

“Who cares? What’s so great about a dream if you’re not there with me?” Tweek asked.

Craig smiled and leaned forward till his head was resting against Tweek’s, “I’m happy you think that...but if you give it up...everyone is going to be disappointed. You parents, our friends, everyone who had supported you from the beginning...and me as well. I don’t want you to give everything up for my sake...that would only make me sadder,” Craig said.

“...Then...what are we going to do?” Tweek asked.

“....I don’t know..which is why we have to take things slow,” Craig smiled, “when we reach that road...we’ll start talking...but for now...maybe we can just focus on us while you’re still here with me,” Craig said.

“....Yeah...I would love that,” Tweek said as he leaned forward and kissed Craig on the lips.

When the two pulled away, Craig smiled at Tweek before leaning forward and kissing Tweek’s cheek, his nose, his eye lid, his forehead, and finally back to his lips. Tweek chuckled as he snuggled close to Craig.

“I missed this,” Tweek said.

“Me too,” Craig said, “and as much as I would love to stay in bed and snuggle with you, I have to join my family for breakfast,” Craig said. He then let go of Tweek and started getting up, the covers fell from his body, showing his entire naked body.

“Oh...you might um...ahem...you might want to make sure you wear something...that isn’t see-through,” Tweek said.

“Why’s that?” Craig asked.

“Oh...just...you know,” Tweek said, trying to hold back his laughter.

Craig looked at him before looking at the mirror and checking his back. He flinched when he saw all the bite marks and scratch marks on his back, shoulders, and neck. “Jesus Christ, we really went all in for it. Were we that horny?” Craig asked.

“Well you know, we haven’t done it with anyone, and god knows I haven’t done it after you left,” Tweek said.

“Same here...but did you really have to be that rough with me?”

“You were pretty rough yourself,” Tweek said as he showed his own bite marks and scratches all over his shoulders and back.

Craig smirked, “oh yeah...but you weren’t complaining, were you?”

Tweek pouted, “no…”

Craig chuckled as he grabbed his clothes and started putting them on. After a minute, he looked at Tweek and had an idea, “...why don’t you come join me for breakfast? I’m sure Tricia would love to see you again.”

Tweek’s eyes widened, “are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Well everyone is going to find out about us eventually...and besides...I’m sure both of our families would rejoice knowing that we’re together again, might even say that we’ll be one big happy family again real soon,” Craig said.

“Right,” Tweek smiled, “you know...you wouldn’t believe how sad my parents were when they realize you weren’t going to be their son-in-law after the break up,” Tweek said.

“Same here,” Craig sighed, “though...Tricia was more upset. She still blames me today that you aren’t her future brother-in-law anymore. That brat really loves you, even before you became famous,” Craig sighed.

Tweek chuckled, “well...she’ll soon forgive you once we break the news to everyone,” Tweek said.

“Right,” Craig smiled, “now get dressed...mom really doesn’t like it when you keep her waiting when it comes to breakfast time,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled and got out of bed.

* * *

News of Craig and Tweek being back together spread like wildfire. Everyone was very shocked, especially their friends and family, but after awhile, and a bit of explaining, everyone was so happy for the two.

“I told you you two needed to talk,” Token said.

“Yes, I know, Token. You were right, and we were wrong,” Craig sighed.

“Very wrong, dude!” Clyde said, “if you two had just talked much sooner, we all wouldn’t have to feel so awkward for so long!”

“Yeah, and you kept me away from hanging out with Tweek! Tricia exclaimed.

“Shouldn’t you be taking my side and worrying about me since you’re my sister and everything?”

“Who says?” Tricia huffed. She then grabbed hold of Tweek’s arm, “I wish you were my brother instead of Craig, Tweek!”

Tweek smiled, “I’m glad to hear that, Tricia,” Tweek said.

“Hey…” Craig frowned.

Tweek flinched and grabbed hold of Craig’s hand, “but you don’t have to worry...in time...once Craig and I settled our relationship a bit...there’s a chance that I might become your brother-in-law in the near future,” Tweek smiled.

“Really!?” Tricia exclaimed, obviously happy.

“....We’ll have to see about that,” Craig said, but he had a smile on his face.

“Aw...they are so cute...and gay,” Clyde smiled.

From then on, Craig and Tweek were happy together. Though there were some things they were still unsure of, and don’t really know what the future would hold, they decided to just live in the present and enjoy the moment they have together. They didn’t think about the past or future, they didn’t think about their careers or plans for life. All they cared about was the present, and having each other by their side.

They wished for things to stay like this forever, but even they knew that all good things will come to an end. Especially since it was now Tweek’s last day in South Park.

“...I don’t want to go back,” Tweek said.

“....Same here,” Craig said, “but...you’ll have to leave eventually. Your fans would be disappointed if they don’t see you in another movie or episode of  _ The Betrayal _ .”

“....”

It was Tweek’s last day at South Park, and he would have to return to LA tomorrow. So before it was time for Tweek to leave, he decided to spend the entire day with Craig, no family, no friends, no fans, just them. Right now, they decided to enjoy a nice evening walk around town, looking up at stars, and enjoying the other’s company.

“...Honestly...who cares about that show? It’s way too dramatic anyways, and what’s with each episode constantly having a character either lying or betraying someone?” Tweek said, “no one would care if I stopped acting in those shows, they can easily hire someone else to replace me,” Tweek said.

“Tweek...you and I both know that you loved making that show, that you loved making your fans happy,” Craig said, “if you quit...you’ll regret it,” Craig said.

Tweek frowned, “but...if I go back...who knows when I’ll be able to see you again,” Tweek said.

Craig smiled, “I know...but...now that you know I’m waiting for you here...it’ll give you an excuse to take more breaks between filming things...and visit more often,” Craig smiled.

Tweek smiled, “yeah...you’re right,” Tweek said, “though...if you ever feel...like visiting LA...you can always stay at our house,” Tweek said.

“...’Our house?’” Craig asked.

Tweek smiled, “even if...you’re not comfortable with LA yet...I do hope you’ll change your mind one day...and just know that...the house in LA will always be our home...our second home, it’s the place where we decided to try something new together,” Tweek said.

“....I’ll think about it,” Craig smiled, “but for now...South Park is all I need, as well as my mechanic shop...and this place will always be your home as well,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “I know,” Tweek said. The two decided to stop at a nearby bench and sit down for a bit. “...I still can’t believe the week passed by so quickly. There’s still so much I wanted to do with you,” Tweek said.

Craig snorted, “we already spent a couple of days having sex nonstop, Tweek,” Craig said.

Tweek blushed, “n-not that!” Tweek sighed, “I meant...there’s still so much I wanted to do. I wanted to take you out on dates, I wanted to go watch movies with you, I wanted to go to all the places we used to go to when we were younger. I wanted to do everything we used to do when we were younger,” Tweek said.

Craig smiled, “we can still do all of that when you come back to visit. It’s not like all those places are going to go anywhere,” Craig said.

“I guess you’re right,” Tweek sighed, “but it might be awhile until I can have another break. The only reason I was able to get a break this time was because my doctor recommended, and Dennis had to listen to him if he didn’t want to risk me getting sick,” Tweek said.

“I bet Dennis is going to give you a busy schedule once you get back to LA,” Craig said.

“Yeah...and probably sign me up for a new movie deal. The last movie took me five months to make, so who knows how long the next movie will take me,” Tweek said.

“....Well whatever happens...I’ll be sure to wait for you,” Craig said, “and I promise not to feel too lonely,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled, “well...if you do feel lonely, just tell me, and I’ll be sure to come running towards your side before you know it,” Tweek said.

“...Yeah,” Craig smiled.

The two looked at each other happily before leaning closer to each other. Just before their lips could even touch, they both jumped when they heard a car honking. They both turned their heads, and Tweek was surprised when he saw the familiar car stopping in front of them.

“Hey...that’s my car,” Tweek said.

Craig raised an eyebrow, “since when were you into cars that were so flashy and expensive looking?” Craig asked.

“It was a gift from Dennis after he told me I couldn’t drive the old car anymore, saying how it didn’t fit my celebrity status,” Tweek said.

“Uh huh,” Craig muttered, “well why is your new and flashy car here?”

“I...have no idea,” Tweek said, wondering if that really is his car, though noticing the license plate, it most definitely was his car.

Suddenly, the window on the driver’s side began to roll down and Dennis stuck his head out of the opening. “Tweek! There you are!”

“D-Dennis!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“What is he doing here?” Craig huffed.

“I...I have no idea…” Tweek said, “Dennis, what are you doing here? I told you that I was coming back to LA tomorrow.”

“I know, I know, but I got some exciting news for you, and I couldn’t wait to tell you all about it!,” Dennis said.

“I see…”

Dennis suddenly noticed that Tweek was with Craig, and he frowned, confused as to why they were together, “hey...Tweek...why are you with...him?”

“Oh...I...I uh...he’s-”

“We’re together,” Craig said, “we got back together, and are currently dating again. Got a problem with that, Dennis?”

“Back together, huh? That’s...great…” Dennis said, though his smile seemed forced, “let’s just hope this time it’ll last long, hm?”

Craig frowned, it looked like he wanted to say something, but bit his tongue and stayed quiet. Tweek looked at him, and quickly said something before things got awkward.

“Dennis, just tell me why you’re here and what this exciting news is?” Tweek sighed.

Dennis smiled and got out of the car, “well...for what the exciting news is...I got you a new movie deal, and this one is going to be a big hit!”

Tweek sighed, “you say that all the time,” Tweek pointed out.

“Well this one is definitely going to be a big hit since he’s being directed by none other than Steven Spielberg himself!”

“S-Steven Spielberg!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Yep, he’s planning to make a film about the adventures of a young man living in a small town that is strange and mysterious,” Dennis explained, “I don’t know the full details yet, but I’m sure it’ll be a great hit, Tweek! Which is why I’m here. Since I know you’re not the best at keeping track of your schedule, I thought I’d come personally to pick you up and take you home right away,” Dennis said.

“Y-you mean...now? Can’t...I just stay a little longer?” Tweek asked.

“Sorry Tweek, but Spielberg would really like to meet you tomorrow morning, he’s a very busy man, so we have to leave now just so he knows he made the right choice in picking you,” Dennis explained.

“But...but I-”

“Tweek, this is Spielberg. This movie will put you at the top! Who knows when you’ll get another chance like this, Tweek!”

“...But-” Suddenly, Tweek felt Craig’s hand touching his. When he turned around, he saw Craig smiling at him, though his eyes seem a bit sad.

“Go,” Craig said.

“What? But...but Craig-”

“It’s okay. I’ll wait for you to come back, no matter how long it takes,” Craig said.

“But…”

“It’ll be fine,” Craig said, “I promise that it’ll be fine.” Craig suddenly took something out his pocket and handed it to Tweek.

When Tweek looked into his hands, his eyes widened as he saw the ring that Tweek gave him all those years ago. “I...I thought you threw it away,” Tweek said.

“...I lied,” Craig sighed, “I’ve been keeping it with me because...I also couldn’t let go of the good old days,” Craig said, “but now that we’ve decided to try again and move forward this time...I decided that since today was your last day here...I’d give this back to you,” Craig said, “and maybe...when we’re both ready...you can try proposing to me again.”

“Craig…” Tweek stared at the ring before closing his hand around the ring and holding his hand towards his chest. “....I’m gonna miss you.”

Craig smiled, “me too...so...you better come back and visit real soon,” Craig said.

“Yeah…” Tweek smiled.

Tweek began to hug Craig tightly, trying his best to not cry. Craig hugged him back, and all he wanted was to never let him go. As the two looked at each other, they began to lean forward to share a kiss, but Dennis ruined the moment by clearing his throat.

“Tweek...I’m sorry, but...we really don’t have much time. We gotta pack your stuff and get going if we’re going to reach LA in the morning,” Dennis said.

Tweek frowned and wanted to argue, but Craig stopped him and smiled, “go. Be sure to call me when you’re back in LA,” Craig said. He then leaned forward and kissed Tweek on the cheek. “Hope to see you again soon, Mr. Big Star,” Craig said.

“Me too,” Tweek smiled.

With that, they both let go of each other’s hands, and Tweek got inside the car. He looked back at Craig from the window and waved him goodbye, just as Dennis started the car and began driving away. Craig just stood there, waving goodbye and watched Tweek leave.

“Alright, Tweek, let’s go get your stuff, and we’ll be heading straight back to LA!” Dennis said.

“Can’t I at least say goodbye to my family first?” Tweek asked.

“You can always tell him on the phone,” Dennis sighed.

“Please, Dennis,” Tweek begged him.

“....Fine, but for only ten minutes.”

“Perfect,” Tweek said.

After getting all of Tweek’s bags from the motel and checking out, Tweek then headed straight for his parents’ house to say his goodbyes.

“Oh honey, I’m going to miss you!” Mrs. Tweak said as she hugged her son tightly.

“I know, I’ll miss you too,” Tweek said as he hugged his mother.

“Now son, I do hope you’ll try to visit more often this time,” Mr. Tweak said.

“I will, I promise,” Tweek said, “the next time my schedule is open, I’ll be sure to visit real soon.”

“Oh...that doesn’t sound very reassuring...but I’ll take it,” Mrs. Tweak said as she kissed her son on the cheek, “still...I wish you could have stayed a little longer. Two weeks is just not enough.”

“I know, mom, but I’ll be sure to call more often, and you and dad can also come visit me in LA! I’ll even pay any travel expenses,” Tweek said.

“Oh Tweek...how did we get so lucky to have such a wonderful son like you,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“Hey Tweek! Your time is almost up! We gotta go!” Dennis called from outside.

Tweek sighed as he looked at his parents before straightening up, “better get going,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, before you go...I have one more thing to say to you,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“What is it?”

“....No matter how hard things get, or how busy you are, or if you miss the people here in South Park, just know that we’ll always be supporting you, that we’ll always be cheering you on. So don’t worry about us...and be happy. When you’re happy, that’s when we can all be happy, dear,” Mrs. Tweak said.

“...Mom…”

“Tweek! Let’s go!” Dennis shouted.

Tweek sighed, “I’ll call you,” Tweek then gave his parents one last hug before waving them goodbye. He then got into the car with Dennis, and the two began to drive out of town. “...Goodbye, South Park…” Tweek muttered as he watched the town he grew up getting smaller and smaller as they started driving away. “...Goodbye, Craig.”

“Don’t be sad, Tweek! Once we get back to LA and you sign with Speilberg, you’ll be happy before you know it!”

“I guess,” Tweek sighed.

“Come on, Tweek. You can trust you old pal, Dennis here. Who always takes care of you, huh?”

Tweek sighed, “you do.”

“Exactly, so quit feeling down and start cheering for joy because in the next couple of months, you’ll be very busy.”

“....How...long is this movie going to take to film exactly?”

“Uh...not really sure, as I said, the details are still a bit iffy here and there, heck, they still haven’t found the perfect location for the movie yet, so it might take awhile...though I’d say...maybe a year?”

“A-a year!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Yeah...or two...kinda depends since we also have to film for your TV shows, oh, and there are a few interviews I have lined up for you, and I’m still reviewing some more movie offers.”

Tweek sighed, “and when exactly will I have time for myself?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Well...I realized that the doctor was right...that maybe I wouldn’t have gotten that breakdown last year if I had spend more time taking better care of myself, that I should have taken a break from my busy schedule, that...I should have time to relax and be with people I care about,” Tweek said.

“....What are you saying?”

“....Dennis...I love you, you’ve been the best business partner I’ve ever had, as well as a great friend...even if I know you have feelings for me…”

“W-what!? W-what made you think that?” Dennis said, his face turning red. Tweek immediately knew he was lying.

Tweek sighed, “yeah...it’s kind of obvious,” Tweek said.

“....Alright...where is this going, Tweek?” Dennis said, now sounding serious, so Tweek knew that he was listening.

“.....” Tweek took out the ring that Craig gave him from his pocket and stared at it, his mind then thought about Craig, their friends, his parents, and everyone in town. “What I’m trying to say is...maybe it’s time we change my schedule a bit and make some room for free time,” Tweek said, he lifted up the ring and smiled at it, “from now on...I want to make some time for myself and be happy.”

* * *

It’s been a month since Tweek went back to South Park, and things were finally back to normal. Well, almost.

Craig hasn’t been acting like his normal active self lately, he been moping around and watching every movie and TV show that Tweek has been, and though Craig would get happy when he gets a phone call from Tweek, and would talk with him for hours, it wasn’t really the same as having Tweek actually with him.

Craig sighed as he finished watching another movie that had Tweek in it. He was about to play another, but soon, Token, Clyde, and Jimmy walked into the mechanic shop.

“Hey Craig, came to check up on you, buddy,” Clyde said.

Craig sighed as he picked up a random DVD, placed it in the DVD player, and began to play the movie. “Could you leave? I’m busy.”

“Busy with what exactly?” Token asked, crossing his arms.

“You know...work,” Craig said.

“Oh yeah, watching all of Tweek’s shows and movies is hard work,” Token sighed.

“D-dude, y-you gotta get out of t-t-this slump of yours. T-Tweek will be back s-s-soon,” Jimmy said.

“Yeah, so cheer up, dude,” Clyde said.

“Don’t tell me how to cheer up,” Craig frowned, “if I want to be upset, then just let me,” Craig sighed.

“Can’t do that, Craig,” Token sighed, “especially since it doesn’t seem like you’ve been doing your job properly in the past couple of weeks,” Token said.

“What are you talking about? I’ve been doing my job,” Craig said. Suddenly, the phone began to ring and Craig soon answered it, “hello? ...Oh...hi Mr. Thompson...no I haven’t finished replacing the parts...why? Oh uh...maybe because I haven’t ordered those parts yet? ….Okay...I know it’s been over a week now, but...yes, sir...yes, sir...I understand. I’ll get to it right away and give you a full discount the next time you want to get an oil change. Thank you so much...goodbye,” Craig then hung up the phone and looked back at his friends.

“...See?”

“...Okay...maybe I’ve been behind on work just a little,” Craig sighed as he finally turned the TV off and grabbed his face shield, “okay...I’ll quit being sad...maybe I can distract myself with work,” Craig said.

“Well you know, Craig...if you ever want to talk...we’re here for you,” Clyde said.

“....Thanks,” Craig said, “now...can you three leave? I’m already annoyed today, and just having you three here isn’t helping,” Craig said.

“Well that’s nice of you to say,” Token said sarcastically. “We’ll talk later then.”

“See you, Craig!”

“A-and t-try not to think about T-Tweek too much,” Jimmy said.

With that, all three of them left. Once they were gone, Craig sighed and put on his face shield. He turned around, ready to head to the garage to do some work, but stopped when he heard the door open and close.

“Hey, sorry, but the shop is closed at this time, if you need your car fixed, come back tomorrow morning. My business hours are between nine and…” Craig paused when he spotted a familiar blonde standing by the counter with a huge smile on their face, “...three…”

“Hey Craig. Miss me?” Tweek smiled.

“Tweek? What are you doing here?” Craig asked as he rushed over and pulled Tweek in for a hug.

Tweek laughed and hugged Craig back, he smiled as he looked at Craig’s happy face, “well...where should I begin?” Tweek smiled, “first off...I talked things with Mr. Spielberg and well...I managed to convince him to film the movie right here in South Park,” Tweek said.

“Really!?”

“Yep,” Tweek smiled, “and we start filming next week, which means...I’ll be around town for quite awhile,” Tweek said, “and that also means that I’ll have plenty of time hanging out with you and our friends.”

“But...what about the other projects you have, and your schedule?”

“Well...Dennis helped me with that. I already finished filming the latest season for  _ The Betrayal _ , as well as a few other shows, and after adjusting my schedule a bit...I managed to convince Dennis to allow me to have a few more day offs from now on. After all...this is very beneficial for my health and everything,” Tweek said.

“So...does that mean...I’ll be seeing you more often?” Craig asked.

Tweek smiled and leaned forward to kiss Craig on the lips, “what do you think?”

Craig smiled and kissed Tweek back. They both laughed and hugged each other tightly. Tweek then pulled away and took something out of his pocket, when Craig looked at what Tweek took out, his eyes widened.

“...Now...I’m not saying anything about this...but...I would appreciate it if you hold onto this for me,” Tweek said as he placed Craig’s ring over Craig’s finger.

“...W-what? Why…”

Tweek smiled as he took out his ring and placed it over his own finger, “so that way...if we ever feel lonely...we can look at these rings, and be reminded that we still have each other...no matter how far away we are...and we don’t have to feel lonely ever again,” Tweek smiled.

“...Tweek…” Craig smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Tweek on the lips. “...I love you.”

Tweek smiled as he hugged Craig tightly in his arms, “I love you too.”

The two then kissed once more, happy to have the other in their arms. Although they still aren’t sure what the future will hold, they knew that the present was more important than ever. Whatever happens, they are sure they’ll get through it together.

**_The End._ **


End file.
